Love once again?
by MedicalNinSakuraUchiha
Summary: Sakura leaves the leaf village and becomes a missing nin, then meets up with sasuke what will happen? Will she join his team and show him her new developed powers, no one has ever seen! Or turn down his offer? Or will she fall in love with him again?
1. The beginning

Love once again?

**Cherry-chan: a SASUSAKU fanfic **

**Sakura: Sai's in it from the start! And if you haven't seen were gaara gets kidnapped by akatsuki then it has spoilers.**

**Naruto: CHERRY DOES NOT OWN NARUTO OR NARUTO SHIPPIUDEN, AND OR ITS CHARACTERS. BELIEVE IT!**

**Sakura: Shut up you annoying pest!**

**.:Sakura's POV:.**

_Here I am in the land of waves, a missing nin. How did this come to be you ask? Well it all started about 9 days ago!_

**.: Flashback:.**

" Your mission is to go to the sand village! Gaara has been kidnapped by akatsuki." Said tsunade.

" But why our team?" asked kakashi.

" What do you mean?" asked tsunade.

" Well naruto is the nine tails host! So if you send us isn't that like saying heres another jinchuuriki for ya?!" said kakashi.

" Well that may be true but naruto can understand gaara more and he is determined! And plus I've thought of this. A medical ninja needs to go. And the medical ninja I trust to go and do things right is sakura! But she said that she wouldn't go unless it was with team 7!" explained tsunade.

" And tsunade actually went easy on sakura! I thought it would lead to a huge fuss and punishment for sakura for disobeying tsunades orders but it didn't." said shizune.

" Sakura." Said kakashi.

" Hmm?" I asked.

" You must have some guts disobeying her!" he said.

" No just I thought she should understand my reasons! And anyway if it ever comes to a fight against lady tsunade I think I'm one of the few capable of beating her!" I said with a smile.

" She has a point since she is my apprentice and therefore knows my weakness and she also has my strength and medical ninjustu skills, she may be someone that can beat me." Said tsunade.

" But it's not like well ever have a battle to find out unless it's training right tsunade-sama!" I said with a smile.

" Right." She said returning the smile.

" But that's enough of this you four need to get a move on!" said tsunade.

" Hai!" me, kakashi, naruto, and sai, all said at the same time.

We left the village heading to the sand. We meet up with temari on our way and traveled with her. When we reached the sand.

**At the sand.**

" Temari-san, kankurou-san went after the two akatsuki that kidnapped lord kazekage and was poisoned! But we have no way to remove the poison." Said one of the sand ninja's.

" What? They got kankurou too?" asked temari.

" Yes." Said the ninja.

" Temari let's go I'll examine him." I told her.

We ran to medical treatment room 3. There were people standing around him.

" The white fang of konoha?" said an elderly woman.

Then she attacked kakashi, but naruto grabbed her fist and pushed her back.

" Why did you attack kakashi-sensei so suddenly?" naruto asked her, well more like yelled at her.

She was about to attack him again but the elderly man stopped her.

" Sis look more closely he does look a lot like the white fang but that's not him!" he said.

" I was just kidding." She said.

How immature for such an old lady!

" Now that we've settled that can we focus on kankurou?" asked temari.

" Yeah!" I said.

I removed the poison with ease.

" I've removed the poison so theres no need to worry about his life anymore!" I told them.

" Thank god!" said temari, sliding down to sit on the floor.

" Wow sakura your awesome." Naruto said.

I smiled at him.

" But I need to make antidote for the little bit of poison left in his body." I said.

" Your like that slug girl!" said the elderly woman.

" Well that's probably because tsunade-sama is my master!" I said.

" Hmm is that so." She said.

I made the antidote and then we left with chiyo, she demanded to come. We were on our way then we meet up with itachi. Naruto defeated him well sorta anyway he used a substitution and got away. We finally reached the akatsuki hideout and met up with gai's team.

" Gai, what are you going here?" asked kakashi.

" Tsunade sent us as a reinforcement." Said gai.

" Hey sakura." Said lee with a huge smile.

" Hey lee." I said in return and put on a fake smile.

'What is this feeling?' I asked myself.

Then the bolder in front of us exploded and puppet arms came at us. I ran in front. I made some hand signs.

" Water shield." I said and water surrounded all of us and the puppet hands got repealed. I put my hand on the water shield.

" Water swirl" I said and the water went in a swirl and wiped them out. I killed sasori but deidara got away. But we have gaara. We went to a field.

" Sakura can you take a look at him?" asked naruto.

I did.

" Theres nothing I can do." I said.

Then chiyo went up to him and healed him, well more like put her life into him. Gaara woke up and chiyo died. I held her and the sand ninja came.

" It just looks like she's sleeping." Said her brother.

" Yeah." I said.

I laid her down and got up. I felt so angry, I needed to punch something… No I needed to pound something!

I threw kunai knives at a tree. Everyone watched me in slience.

" Sakura calm down." Said sai.

" Naruto." I said.

" Yeah sakura?" he asked.

" Do something stupid and annoying please." I told him.

" Wh-" I cut him off.

" Just do it." I said.

" Ok, sexy jutsu." And he transformed into his sexy jutus.

I balled up my fist and punched.. No I didn't stop at just punching him! I started pounding him and pounding him. He went flying backwards next to gaara. I walked up to him ready to keep punching him. But gaara's sand stopped me.

" why are you interfering?" I yelled at gaara.

" Because your pounding him for no reason!" he said.

I punched the ground in frustration. Then I jumped and started running away out of the sand village but not before I crushed my leaf handband. I decide I wasn't going back to the leaf, I decide I would become a missing nin. I roamed into the land of waves for no reason. And saw this little shop and decided to eat some ice cream.

**.: End of flashback:.**

_That's how I came to be in the land of waves. But now that I'm here I think I'll go and get zabuza's sword._

I got up and left to head to were we left the sword when we buried him. There it was I grabbed it. And walked around the village.

" Hey there's my sword!" said a guy and I automatically knew he was talking about the sword I now carried!

**Cherry-chan: What did you think?**

**Sakura: I liked it.**

**Cherry-chan: Really, I'm glad.**

**Sakura: Please Read and Review.**

**Cherry-chan: And sorry it's so short.**


	2. zabuza momochi's throat cleaver

Love once again?

**Cherry-chan: OMG SO BORED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! So I thought I'd make the next chapter. Sakura could you do D/C.**

**Sakura: Cherry does not own naruto, naruto shippuden, or its characters.**

**.: Recap:.**

_That's how I came to be in the land of waves. But now that I'm here I think I'll go and get zabuza's sword._

I got up and left to head to where we left the sword when we buried him. There it was I grabbed it. And walked around the village.

" Hey there's my sword!" said a guy and I automatically knew he was talking about the sword I now carried!

**.: End of recap:.**

_I kept walking. I had no reason to turn around and ask the guy what he meant by his sword._

**.: Sasuke's POV:.**

" I wish she would slow down!" said suigetsu.

_We came to the land of waves, to get zabuza's sword and here it is some pink haired girl has it!_

" Hey pink haired hottie!" suigetsu called to her.

_This guy! Is he serious? _

" Suigetsu you don't know her and your calling her like that?" I asked him.

" What she's hot from the back anyway! And I want to see if she's that hot in the front to." He said.

**.: Sakura's POV:.**

" Hey pink haired hottie!" I heard the guy call.

_Who the hell does he think he is?_

I turned around to see who was calling me that and who wanted this sword. I turned to see…

Sasuke! And some guy with blue hair.

.: Sasuke's POV:.

The girl turned. And it was…

Sakura!

She was wearing short white shorts that were above mid thigh. A white long sleeve belly shirt. White high heeled boots that came up to mid thigh. With white fingerless gloves. Her long pink silky hair was down. And she had a belly button ring.

_Wait.. Back up, since when did sakura have her belly button pierced? _

" sakura?!" I asked aloud.

" sasuke?!" she asked back.

" Wait you know her?" suigetsu asked me.

" Yeah she use to be my teammate." I told him.

" She's hot!" he said looking her up and down.

**.: Sakura's POV:.**

" Sasuke what are you doing here?" I asked, while blushing.

" Here to get that sword for suigetsu." He said, pointing to the guy next to him.

" So can I have it?" asked the guy named suigetsu.

" Sure." I said and threw it to him.

" Thanks." He said with a smile.

" Yeah." I said walking away.

" Oh and by the way that's not the real sword!" I told him.

Then they were beside me.

" What do you mean?" suigetsu asked me.

" Someone else has the real sword, that's a fake." I told him.

" How do you know?" he asked.

" Here let me see it." I said.

He handed me the sword.

I stabbed it into the ground and it disintegrated.

" So where's the real one?" sasuke asked.

" don't know." I said.

Then a guy bumped into suigetsu.

" Watch where you walking you retard!" said the guy.

Suigetsu was about to say something but sasuke stopped him.

" Hey how are you going to repay me from getting my revenge?" suigetsu asked him

We went to a little shack and he got him some yogurt. All the girls were screaming over sasuke nothing new there!

" But I wonder why they put a fake sword there!" said suigetsu.

" I don't know. But it's none of my concern!" I said, getting up.

" Sakura!" sasuke said.

" Hmm?" I asked.

" Where are you going?" he asked.

" Don't know!" I said.

" Aww come on sakura please help out with finding the sword." Said suigetsu.

" Fine." I said, sitting back down beside suigetsu.

A waitress came by with another yogurt.

" Hey sweetie, what happened to that sword close to the great naruto bridge?" suigetsu asked her.

" I'm not really sure, why?" she said.

" This fellow wants to know." He said, pointing at sasuke.

" Hmm I'll go ask." She said running back to the other girls.

Then we heard a KYAA.

" You're quite a player, eh?" said suigetsu.

Then a lot of girls were at the table.

" Ask tazuna! He lives at the river side!" they said.

" Tazuna huh." Said sasuke.

We left and went to the river side.

" Tazuna isn't here he went to the lighting country and took inari with him. He won't be back for a year." Said one of the workers.

" The lighting country? That's far…" said suigetsu.

" Do you know anything about a big sword near the great naruto bridge?" sasuke asked him.

" Oh, that. Daikoku tenzen took it with him." Said the worker.

We were walking in the village suigetsu talking and then that guy ran into him again.

" Hey where are your eyes at, asshole" said the guy.

" Hey. I've been looking for you!" said suigetsu.

The guy started running but suigetsu grabbed him by the hood and threw him against a little shop and him and sasuke cornered him there. I leaned against the building with my arms crossed.

" W-what do you guys want?" asked the guy.

" Well, you're gonna give us some information!" said suigetsu.

" I don't know anything about tenzen!" said the guy.

" why don't you tell us everything you do know about him?" said suigetsu, pulling out a kuina knive.

" Tenzen is a politician, but that's just his face on the surface." Said the guy.

I listened but never moved or opened my eyes.

"Underneath that, he's the leader of a group of thieves." He said.

" He gives the Feudal Lord huge amounts of bribes, and i heard that he commits alot of crimes for his own gain." He finished.

" You're well informed." Said suigetsu.

" So, were does he live?" suigetsu asked.

" South of here, in a castle that was built in the woods." Said the guy.

We decide to go to the castle the next day.

" Geez, whats going on?" asked suigetsu.

I looked down at him from the tree branch I was on.

" It looks like another ruling family is sending tens of thousands of soldiers to attack and plunder tenzen's castle tomorrow." Said sasuke.

" Huh, is that really true?" asked suigetsu.

_No it's not sasuke wants to test your abilities! _

" Oh well." He said.

_Suigetsu you fool._

" By confusing the enemy, our chances will increase, and even if a thousand people become ten thousand people, it doesn't make a difference to a ninja like me." Said suigetsu.

_Wow he sure is full of his self!_

" Tonight, i'll get my hands on the throat cleaver." He said.

" Why don't we make a bet." Said sasuke.

" A bet?" asked suigetsu.

" Let's see who'll be the first to get their hands on that sword." Sasuke said.

" I didn't think you had such a playful mind!" said suigetsu.

_He doesn't! He's using it as an excuse to see what you can do._

" Sounds like fun. Let's do it!" said suigetsu.

" Sakura, wanna join in too?" suigetsu asked me, him and sasuke looking at me.

" No." I said.

" Aww" he said.

" Then it'll start now. There's a single rule! Don't kill a single person!" Said sasuke.

Sasuke was then down there fighting them.

" You… really meant now?" asked suigetsu.

Kuina knives were thrown at them. Sasuke used a fire technique and then vanished, well to suigetsu maybe. He actually came and stood on the tree branch I'm sitting on.

We watched suigetsu. He did a good job. He got in the castle.

He reached his goal.

" sakura lets go!" sasuke said.

I nodded.

We went down and walked into the castle.

We walked up the stairs. Tenzen seemed to recognize sasuke!

" You're the one from yesterday." He said.

" It was him! His the one that killed zabuza." Said tenzen, while pointing at sasuke.

He threw the guy that was holding onto the sword out of a hole in the wall.

I crossed my arms and closed my eyes.

_Nothing will change even if you cut him. So what will you do suigetsu?_

He swung the sword around and sliced through the pillars.

I followed them down the stairs.

We were in a dessert type of place.

_Why am I still with them?_

" Well I think it's time for us to head our separate ways!" I told them.

" Huh?" said suigetsu.

" sakura?" asked sasuke.

" Hmm?" I said.

" I want you to join my team." He said.

" Yeah come on sakura." Said suigetsu.

" I'll travel with you but I can't promise to join your team." I told him.

" That's fine, I'll give you time to think about it. You have until we get the other two members!" he said.

" Ok." I said.

And so were headed to the southern hideout!

**Cherry-chan: What do you think? **

**Sakura: Nice.**

**Sasuke: R&R**

**Suigetsu: If you like sasuke!**


	3. Enter Karin the iron prison guard!

Love once again?

**Cherry-chan: Hi everyone.**

**Sakura: Cherry does not own naruto, naruto shippuden, and or its characters.**

**Cherry-chan: And the next chapter of blood, blood, and more blood should be out today! And maybe even the next chapter of the mistaken love, not sure yet.**

**.: Recap:.**

We were in a dessert type of place.

_Why am I still with them?_

" Well I think it's time for us to head our separate ways!" I told them.

" Huh?" said suigetsu.

" sakura?" asked sasuke.

" Hmm?" I said.

" I want you to join my team." He said.

" Yeah come on sakura." Said suigetsu.

" I'll travel with you but I can't promise to join your team." I told him.

" That's fine, I'll give you time to think about it. You have until we get the other two members!" he said.

" Ok." I said.

And so were headed to the southern hideout!

**.: End of recap:.**

**.: Sakura's POV:.**

We were walking on the ocean to the southern hideout.

_Why do you Have to cross the water to get to it? I mean couldn't we have at least taken a boat?! Why waste our charka on something so stupid! I can't trust sasuke enough to show him all of my power… And I can't fall in love with him again._

" can I ask you something?" suigetsu asked sasuke.

" what is it?" asked sasuke.

" Why are you gathering men?" suigetsu asked him.

" I have a goal…" said sasuke.

_Don't tell me he's still after itachi?_

" And I have a better chance of achieving it with a small platoon. Ever since I approached Orochimaru, this moment is all I've been thinking about, and I've been pre-selecting highly skilled Ninja. " He said.

_Then why does he want me to join? Last time I checked he thought I was weak and annoying! How does he know that I've changed? I mean of course I have but still!_

" Oh? So... why would you choose Karin? Unlike me, she's a follower of Orochimaru... The warden of the southern hideout where Orochimaru kept his test subjects locked up." said suigetsu.

_Warden? What does that mean… He talks as if it's a prison! Test subjects? What does that mean._

" After calming to be under Orochimaru's orders, she tinkered with my body countless times. Besides, her personality turns me off. " Said suigetsu.

" Granted, there were other strong Ninja I could have swayed. But she has a special power no one else possesses. " Said sasuke.

_I wonder what type of power? And if sasuke knew what my powers are then he would defiantly want me on his team! Wait is that being to full of myself?_

" Well... I'll admit that." Said suigetsu.

We reached the southern hideout.

" There's hardly any security in this hideout. They should at least build a fence. " Said suigetsu.

" She has this place under control. There's no need." Said sasuke.

"Still, it's too quiet. You'd think that word of Orochimaru's death had already reached this place... " Suigetsu said.

I looked over to my left.

_It looks as if someone's been burying people… A lot of them!_

We reached these two iron doors. And sasuke looked at suigetsu.

" Huh?" suigetsu looked at him questioningly at first, then he got what sasuke was looking at him for.

" You have one too!" he said looking at sasuke's sword.

" That one is more suitable." Sasuke said.

" But-" suigetsu started but I cut him off.

" Damn just shut up and move! I'll open the damned door." I said in frustration.

He moved to let me by, then him and sasuke looked at me. Probably to see how I was going to open the door, since I have no sword!

I balled up my fist and was going to punch the door.

" Those doors iron!" said sasuke.

" You'll break your hand." Said suigetsu.

I looked back at them and giggled.

" Just kidding." I told them, then I took my pointer finger and tapped the door and in crumbled into little pieces.

They looked at me with shocked faces.

" what insane strength!" sasuke said.

Suigetsu looked pale, like he was going to fall out, then he collected himself and started yelling.

" You tapped it and it crumbled! How strong are you? You're a scary person if you can tap an iron door and it crumble. I mean is that kind of strength even possible? Well I mean I guess it has to be since I just saw it with my own eyes! But still its unbelievable!" he was rambling off, and getting on my nerves.

" Suigetsu, shut up!" I yelled at him.

He did as I said. Then we walked through the door way into the hideout. There were a lot of cells and with people in them. They looked like jail cells!

_What is this place?_

" Hey sasuke?" I asked.

" Hmm?" he said.

" What is this place?" I asked.

" The iron prison! It's where orochimaru keeps his test subjects." Said sasuke.

_But there humans, not animals! Wait back up sakura, this is orochimaru were talking about. But still shouldn't he use something else other than humans for test subjects?! Maybe since orochimaru's dead I can get sasuke to let them go… Wait if I want them to be let go I shouldn't ask I should just make it happen… Right?! I mean it's not like anyone should care since the snake's dead… Right? Right! Man I really need to stop answering myself!_

" So it is you sasuke!" said a girl with uneven red hair and red eyes, brown glasses, and a purple long sleeve shirt that has a V shape showing her bully button, so black short, shorts, black stocking that come mid thigh and some toeless shoes.

" Sasuke… The fact that your here alone must mean the rumors are true." She said.

" Geez, that's mean. I'm here too." Said suigetsu.

She looked over to suigetsu.

" Suigetsu!" she said and you could tell she hated him.

" And? What brings you here?" she asked, while looking at me.

" Hmm, I've never seen you before!" she said to me.

" Sasuke has something to discuss with you." He told her.

" We can't stand out here and talk, so take us inside, will you?" suigetsu asked.

" It's been so long since I've walked... I'm exhausted." He said.

_So long since he's walked?! What does that mean?_

" Who is she and what do you want to talk about?" she asked looking around suigetsu at me than at sasuke.

" I said let's not out here, Karin." suigetsu said while walking up to her.

_Hmm so her name's Karin?!_

" Although I know you're totally ignoring me." He continued.

"Humph!" she said.

Then she leaned in closer and sniffed him

_Sniffed him? I wonder why?!_

" You disgust me." she told him.

" What'd you say?" he asked her.

Sasuke walked up beside them.

"Cut it out, Karin. Take us inside." He told her.

" Fine." She said.

We went in and I sat beside suigetsu.

" So who is she?" said Karin jerking her head in my direction.

" Her name is sakura haruno." Said sasuke.

I could sense she was looking me up and down so I opened my eyes and looked up they were red. She staggered back a little. I smiled and closed my eyes again.

" What are you?" she asked me.

" She's human what do you think!" suigetsu said.

" Her eyes what color are they usually?" she asked.

" There green!" said sasuke.

My head shot up and looked at him.

" What?" he asked.

" Nothing." I said.

" But when she looked up at me her eyes were red like blood and her pupils were slit!" said Karin.

" Yeah right!" said suigetsu.

" You calling me a lair?" she yelled at him.

" Pretty much yeah!" he said.

" Why you." She said.

" Anyway Karin the reason I'm here." Said sasuke.

Karin looked at him.

" Karin, follow me. I need you." He said.

"Huh?! Why would I follow you? I'm under orders to oversee this place!" she said.

" Orochimaru is already gone." He said.

" What about the prisoners here?" she asked.

" Speaking of prisoners, they were awfully quiet." Said suigetsu.

All three of us looked at him.

" Have the rumors about Orochimaru's death reached them?" he asked.

" The number of prisoners has slightly lessened since I came here last. Also, there are signs of recent digging in the grounds in front of the entrance." Said sasuke.

_Hmm so he noticed it to!_

" Karin, with that sharp intellect, information control must be your forte." He continued.

" I get it." Said suigetsu.

I looked at him.

" Rumors about Orochimaru's death began spreading among the Prisoners, so in order to avoid a riot, Karin has been wisely taking action... Is that it?" suigetsu said.

_Her hand twitched! Hmm she must be remembering. Maybe I should take a peek and see what happened! No I won't. This time at least!_

" You planted a spy among the inmates and if anyone began gossiping about Orochimaru..." he said.

" Karin, it's your cautions nature which maintained order in the prison. Or rather... kept you alive." Said sasuke.

" You'd better stop talking like that!" she yelled.

" You've been trained by Orochimaru, all right. Man, you're scary." Said suigetsu.

_Is he talking to sasuke or Karin?_

" You probably sensed our presence long ago. You could've even killed us by now." He said.

" If you were alone." She said to him.

" But not sasuke?" he asked.

" I didn't say that! Sasuke's a colleague. I wanted to see if the rumors were true... that sasuke killed Orochimaru. " She said.

" Who do you think your foolin?" I asked her.

" What?" she said looking at me.

Sasuke and suigetsu looked at me to.

" You obviously like sasuke!" I said. " And therefore don't want anything to happen to him. I know how you feel but trust me he isn't worth it!" I told her.

They all looked at me shocked.

" I did kill him." Sasuke said gaining back his composer.

" How can you say that so casually?!" she asked him.

" Sakura, suigetsu… Release everyone who is held prisoner here." Sasuke told us.

" Wha?" Karin said.

" Geez... You always order people around." Said suigetsu.

" You can't just come in here and take over!" Karin said.

Me and suigetsu stood up.

" You don't know what it took to keep things in order here…" she said.

" Without prisoners, there won't be any need for a warden. I'll say it once more. Come with me, Karin. What'll you do?" Said sasuke.

" Well anyway… Sakura let's go and release the prisoners." Suigetsu said to me.

I nodded and we started walking to the door.

" I refuse! Besides… I'm under no obligation to follow you!" she said.

Suigetsu seemed happy about that and with that we walked out the door.

" Suigetsu?" I asked.

" Hmm?" he said.

" Your happy she refused?" I asked.

" Yeah I don't like her!" he said.

_I don't blame you!_

" I knew it… The rumors that Sasuke Uchiha brought down Orochimaru were true!" said one of the prisoners.

" Yeah, it's true." Said suigetsu.

" What'll happen to those of us in here?" he asked.

" Of course, your free to go." Suigetsu told him.

_They swallowed hard! Aww are they frightened? Maybe I should show them how frightening I am! No not yet… I can't show anyone my power until I decide to help sasuke or not!_

" A-Are you sure?" another prisoner asked.

" Yeah… I was once imprisoned too. But as you can see, I'm free." Suigetsu told them.

He showed them the key.

" I'm going to unlock the cells. Before that, I have one favor to ask." He said.

" What is it?! Ask us anything!" said a prisoner.

" Well... The one who defeated Orochimaru and gave us our freedom is Sasuke. When you're out, spread the word to everyone… A man has appeared who will bring peace and tranquility to this world. " Said suigetsu, while putting the key in the hole.

" ha!" I said.

And everyone looked at me.

" Do you really believe that, suigetsu?" I asked him.

He nodded.

" That's your own stupidity then, well go ahead and let the prisoners out!" I told him.

He unlocked the cell door.

We went back to the room and the door was locked.

" Sakura will you open it?" suigetsu asked me.

I tapped it with my pointer finger and it crumbled. But it made a lot of dusted. But could still see in the room!

_Karin was sitting very close to sasuke, I think trying to be seductive! Sorry but that just ain't workin for ya._

" Let's go, sasuke. Karin turned you down, didn't she?" said suigetsu.

" No. It seems she's coming." Said sasuke.

" Wh-Who said I'm coming? I just… I just be happened to be going in the same direction. That's all, nothing else…!" she said.

" Oh, how nice. Then we can travel together partway." Said suigetsu.

" Yeah, just part of the way!" she said.

" All right… Next is Jugo." Said suigetsu.

" What? You're going to see Jugo?" Karin asked.

" That shouldn't concern you since your just coming with us part of the way." Said suigetsu.

" Sure, I could care less, but whats wrong with asking? Wanna make something of it, you jerk?!" she said.

_So childish!_

" Let's go." Said sasuke, standing up.

" Y-yeah." Said suigetsu.

" I'll go!" said Karin.

We walked out of the hide out.

Karin looked at suigetsu.

" Hmm, what?" he asked.

" Your charka… bothers me." She said.

" Huh? I could say the same about yours." He said.

I sighed and started walking up to where sasuke was.

Karin and suigetsu looked at me. So did sasuke when I reached him.

" Hey uchiha, let's have a race to see who's faster me or you!" I said.

" Isn't that something naruto would say? I mean he is an idiot!" said sasuke.

I balled up my fist and punched him! He went flying backward.

Karin, suigetsu, and sasuke were surprised.

" DON'T TALK ABOUT NARUTO LIKE THAT!" I yelled at sasuke.

He looked at me a little shocked. He got up.

" You want to race fine!" he said.

" I'll race to!" said suigetsu.

" I will too!" said Karin.

" On your mark get ready, get set, go!" I said.

And with that we were off to the northern hideout, well racing!

**Cherry-chan: That's the end of this chapter. I might write a chapter about there race! Let me know if you want me to! And Please R&R.**


	4. The race!

Love once again?

**Cherry-chan: Ok so here's a chapter about the race!!**

**Sakura: Cherry does not own naruto, naruto shippuden, and or it's characters!**

**.: Recap:.**

" You want to race fine!" he said.

" I'll race to!" said suigetsu.

" I will too!" said Karin.

" On your mark get ready, get set, go!" I said.

And with that we were off to the northern hideout, well racing!

**.: End of recap:.**

**.: Sakura's POV:.**

I was in the lead! But then sasuke past me.

" What can't keep up?!" he asked in a playful tone.

_Sasuke can actually be playful who would've thought!_

Suigetsu and Karin were fussing and were side- by- side!

" Come on saki!" called sasuke.

" saki?" I asked him.

" I don't know and nickname for you!" he said.

" No!" I said.

" Fine them come on sakura! You wanted a race so lets race." He said.

I ran up beside him. We glared at each other and continued to run. I got ahead then he got ahead.

I seen the northern hideout.

Suigetsu and Karin caught up and was running beside us. I ran faster and then reached the land first!

_Yes I won!!!_

Then someone tackled me! It was…

Sasuke?

" What are you doing?" I asked him.

" Sorry couldn't stop and ran into you!" he said, while standing.

" Hmm so we've reached the northern hideout! Well the way to the northern hideout anyway." said suigetsu.

" Should we really do this? We can turn back now!" said Karin.

" we need jugo!" said sasuke, and he began walking past the rocks.

We followed

_Looks like we have a long walk ahead of us!_

**Cherry-chan: Ok that's all of this chapter! I mean I can't make it but so long. It is a race and races aren't that long! Ok other than racing ok I mean you know those drivers have to get tired of sitting! I mean they have to go around the track what? 500 times! Or maybe it's less than that I don't watch it that often so I really don't have a clue!**

**Sakura: Please R&R!**


	5. Enter Jugo of the northern hideout!

Love once again?

**Cherry-chan: I'm bored! So I'll make the next chapter to this… When I have other fanfic's I could make a chapter for. But for some reason I really like writing this story! And they might start coming a little bit later because school starts back tomorrow… Well ok more like second semester starts tomorrow and I so hate it! I won't even get to go to all my classes. STUPID DOCTOR!!!!!!!!!!!!! Well anyway, sakura could you do D/C please.**

**Sakura: Cherry does not own naruto, naruto shippuden, and or its characters!**

**.: Recap:.**

_Looks like we have a long walk ahead of us!_

**.: End of recap:.**

**.: Sakura's POV:.**

_After we get this member I'll have to tell sasuke whether I'll join the team or not! But I don't know yet… More than likely if I become part of his team I'll fall in love with him again and I can't bear another heart break from him! No matter what my choice is I will not fall in love with sasuke uchiha again!_

" We have to walk again? I'm exhausted." said suigetsu.

" Then you shouldn't have raced!" Karin yelled.

I sighed.

_Here we go again! They always fuss._

" Humph... We're going to the northern hideout now. At this rate, you'll be killed the moment we get there. " She said.

" I only know it through maps... but is the place really that bad?" he asked while walking.

_I decide to walk behind everyone. Why you ask… Because I don't want to be close to sasuke._

" The northern hideout is no ordinary hideout." Karin said.

" Let me guess." I said.

All three looked back at me.

" It's were human experiments are conducted. And the unmanageable monsters that result are kept locked up there, right?" I said.

All three of them looked at me in shock.

" How do you know that?" Karin asked.

" Can't say!" I told her and began walking ahead of her and suigetsu.

_We walked for awhile then suigetsu stopped to rest!_

" Say, aren't you tired? How about a short break?" he asked us.

_Let me guess karin's gonna start yelling!_

" You're already taking a break?" Karin asked.

_Just wait she'll yell before this conversation ends._

" You are so hopeless! We've still got a ways to go till we get to the northern hideout! " she said.

" My destination is different from yours. No need to bother with me. Just go on ahead." Said suigetsu.

_Now's when karin's gonna start yelling! Watch and see._

" I remembered that I too have business at the northern hideout! So I'm going to take care of that first!" she yelled.

_Told ya! How predictable!!_

We sat down and took a break like suigetsu asked. I leaned against a rock with my arms crossed and eyes closed. Sasuke and suigetsu sat on a rock and Karin stood in front of them.

" Suigetsu… Why do you follow sasuke?" Karin asked him.

" I have a goal. And if I stick with sasuke, I can fulfill that goal." He said.

" Say, I should be asking you the same question… Really." He said.

" I don't know what your goals are… But you want me to join your team despite knowing about Jugo?" Karin said.

" I know him a little. We fought each other once. He had an unusual ability and was quite formidable." Suigetsu said.

Sasuke and I both looked at him._ Wait this sudden urge to pound something…. Why did it come nothings made me mad! I clenched my fist into a ball. I can't punch anything not yet._

" But I couldn't figure out what he was thinking, and I really didn't like him." Suigetsu finished.

_That urge to pound something is gone! But I'm not angry. I wonder why… Last time I got those urges I developed new powers… Could that mean… No sakura you're just freaking out about nothing!_

" I understand he sought out Orochimaru." Said suigetsu.

_Hmm just like sasuke?!_

" He's got to be crazy." Suigetsu continued.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed_. Suigetsu could say the same about sasuke, couldn't he?_

" According to rumors, Jugo usually has that unusual impulse well under control. But when he loses it, he transforms into a ruthless killer." Karin said.

_A ruthless killer? So basically if we go to the northern hideout there's a good possibility that we might die?! Well I won't die! Maybe they'll get to see part of my power… If it comes to a last resort, anyway!_

" His personality and appearance change completely." Karin continued.

" In other words, he's a maniac who loves to kill people." Said suigetsu.

" But to Orochimaru, Jugo's ability was enticing. He invented an enzyme, based on Jugo's body fluids which induced the same condition in other Shinobi." Said Karin.

_Wait when Orochimaru bit sasuke that time, he was actually injecting jugo's body fluids into him?!_

" You guys know it too, right?" Karin asked us.

Sasuke looked at where his curse mark is.

" That's… the Curse Mark. Jugo is the one and only original carrier." Said Karin.

We walked in silence.

" Say, can we rest a bit?" suigetsu asked.

" Suigetsu! You keep stopping to rest! We're almost at the hideout! Is it the sword? Is it too heavy for you? Then leave it, damn it!" Karin yelled.

_Damn will she shut up! _

I looked up to where the guard was suppose to be.

_No guard?_

" Tell him sasuke." Karin said.

Sasuke turned around to say something, but I cut him off.

" Sasuke where's the guy on watch?" I asked him.

He turned to me.

" What?" he asked.

" Where's the guy on watch?" I asked again, while pointing to the guards post thing.

He looked and so did Karin.

" You're right… That's strange." Karin said.

" Hey…" said suigetsu.

We heard footsteps and turned to see a man walking towards us. He fell and we ran to him. Me and Karin kneeled down on his sides. Sasuke stood behind me. Karin turned the man so he was facing up right instead of his face being on the ground.

" He's from the northern hideout. He's still breathing." Said Karin.

" What happened?" sasuke asked.

" Y-You're … Sasuke Uchiha… Help me…" said the guy.

" What happened?" asked suigetsu.

" I-it all started… with the rumors that Orochimaru was dead. The prisoner's went wild… At this rate…" He said.

He winced then died!

" Oh dear… He died." Said suigetsu.

A creature then came and landed a little ways anyway from us.

" You're…" it said.

" What is that?" asked suigetsu.

" He's already in the 'Curse Mark Second state." Said Karin.

Sasuke moved and cut him, he transformed back to his regular state and then fell to the ground.

" The northern hideout is over there. Let's go and see jugo." Said sasuke.

Sasuke started walking.

" huh? Hey! Wait sasuke!" said karin, as she ran to catch up with him. Me and suigetsu walked.

" Huh? Who is this guy?" asked suigetsu.

We started walking to catch up with sasuke and karin.

We reached the entrance to the hide out. There were a lot of creatures like before!

" The guards have all been killed… and the prisoners have escaped." said karin.

" Then there's no way we can tell which one is jugo… Eh, sasuke?" Said suigetsu.

" Karin, is jugo among them?" sasuke asked.

" Cripes, what a pain! Just wait a bit!" karin said, with her teeth clenched.

She closed her eyes and focused.

" Nope, he's not." She said.

" Well then, I can fight without worrying who they are." Said suigetsu.

" Just avoid killing them." Said sasuke.

I looked at him a little shocked.

" You're from the Hidden Leaf after all… You should've killed that guy back there too, you know." Said suigetsu, while putting the handle on his sword.

" So naïve." He said as he raised his sword.

" Sakura, are you going to fight with us?" sasuke asked.

" Sure." I said.

" Let's go." He said.

I got in the middle of about ten of them and with one sweep of my hand they all fell.

We got inside.

" You're strong… You're…" said a guy.

" The keys. I found them!" Said karin.

" Karin, which way? Lead the way." Sasuke told her.

" Sasuke! Why're you ordering me around, huh?!" said karin.

" Can you just hurry up and check? That's the ability you pride yourself on, right?" asked suigetsu.

That way she said pointing right.

Me and suigetsu went the way she told us to.

_So she lied to get sasuke alone? I'll let her have her fun… So I won't tell suigetsu that she tricked us!_

" So.. the cruse mark really does transform the body into such an ugly shape. Sasuke, does your curse mark do the same thing to you?" said suigetsu.

" Sasuke… Are you listening…?" he asked and turned around to see just me.

" That witch…" he said.

" suigetsu, let's go!" I told him.

We started walking.

" Huh? Were back where we started! We should've turned right back there. Damn that witch!" suigetsu told me.

" Y-You guys…" said a guy.

Me and suigetsu looked to our left at the guy.

" What is your purpose in coming here?" asked the guy.

" We came to take jugo outta here, so he can join our team." Suigetsu told him.

" Do you guys realize... what you're doing?" asked the guy.

" If you let that guy… out in the world…" continued the guy.

" I totally agree. But I'll convince him… with force, if necessary." Said suigetsu, walking to the guy.

" You may be strong, but you're hardly…" said the guy.

Then suigetsu stomped on the guys stomach.

_Ouch! That's gotta hurt._

" Listen… if it weren't for sasuke's words, you'd be dead right now." Suigetsu told him.

" Jugo will kill you all!" Said the guy.

" I could really care less if one person died." Said suigetsu reaching for his sword.

After suigetsu killed that guy we started to walk again.

" This way suigetsu." I said.

He followed me.

Me and suigetsu arrived and there was dust everywhere in smoke form I guess you could say.

" Geez! what is this place?" said suigetsu.

Suigetsu saw karin.

" You're mean! You tricked us, didn't you?" he asked her.

" You went and got lost on your own." She said.

" We just followed your directions!" he said.

" Are you accusing me of tricking you?! How would I benefit from tricking you anyway?" she yelled.

" You can be alone with sasuke." He said.

" A-As if I'd want such a thing… Umm… I mean….!" she said.

I sighed.

" Well, whatever. But what's going on here?" suigetsu said.

" Jugo went wild…" she said.

" So the two of you went to Jugo, after all." He said.

" Where's sasuke?" he asked.

" He went out with jugo." She said.

" Well, it's sasuke. He won't get beaten so easily." Suigetsu said.

" I wonder…" said karin.

" So jugo has gotten strong…?" he asked.

" You could say that…" was karin's response.

" By the way, you said that he willingly came to Orochimaru, right?" Asked suigetsu.

" Yeah…"

" Why?"

" To reform himself." Karin said.

" Reform himself…?" asked suigetsu.

" It's possible that… for jugo, Orochimaru's hideout was like a sanctuary." Said karin.

" What does jugo wish to reformed from?" suigetsu asked.

" It's like an addiction... He can't do anything about it on his own." She said.

" Huh?"

" He wanted to suppress his urge to kill." She said.

Sasuke and jugo came back and he was about to grab sasuke but suigetsu blocked it with his sword.

" What?!" said jugo.

" You're using a different technique than before, jugo. It's solid." Suigetsu said.

" Stop it, suigetsu." Sasuke told him.

" That's right! You're suigetsu. I remember now." Jugo said.

" This guy is dangerous after all, sasuke." Suigetsu said.

" Sasuke…?" jugo asked.

" We didn't come here to fight. Let me talk to him." Sasuke said.

" I doubt that anything you say will get through to him. You just have to take him by force!" Said suigetsu.

Suigetsu and jugo clashed again. Suigetsu's sword and jugo's deformed hand.

Suigetsu swung his sword around jugo dodged it.

" Stop it, both of you!" sasuke said.

They were about to clash again. I got in the middle and stopped jugo's arm and suigetsu's sword with my hands.

" Both of you are weak!" I said in a dark tone. " If you want a fight then I'll give you one you'll never live through!" I said and looked at them, eyes blood red and pupils slit.

**.: Sasuke's POV:.**

_Sakura? No one can catch a blade like that! And her voice changed… What type of power has she gotten in the last three and a half years?_

**.: Sakura's POV:.**

They were frozen then I let go of them and returned to my old self. My eyes turned back to green.

Jugo returned to his regular self.

Jugo looked around and screamed! And ran back inside, slamming the door shut behind him.

" H-Hurry and lock me in!" he yelled from inside the cell.

" Jugo… I only came here to free you. Come with me." Sasuke said.

" He's too scared." Said suigetsu.

" No… That's not it." Karin said.

" I don't want to kill anymore people. I don't want to go out side… Leave me alone!" Jugo said.

" What is this? Talk about split personality..." said suigetsu.

" I told you so… Jugo has this uncontrollable urge to kill. He's unable to suppress the urge even though he really doesn't want to kill people." Said karin.

" I don't know when I'll kill someone again. So just put the lock on!" Said jugo.

" See, this guy is dangerous, sasuke. I can't even walk in front of him without getting nervous." Said suigetsu.

" What's with you guys?! Just leave me alone!' said jugo.

" Orochimaru is dead. And this hideout has been destroyed. If you stay here, you'll die as well." Said sasuke.

" That's fine with me... I don't want to kill anyone ever again!" said jugo.

" Don't worry… I'll become you cage. I will stop you." Sasuke told him.

" What can you do?" jugo asked.

" The only one who can make these urges stop is kimimaro. Without kimimaro, I won't leave!" He continued.

" Kimimaro? You mean of the Kaguya clan...?" asked suigetsu.

" Yeah... Jugo and kimimaro were especially favored by Orochimaru. They were kept together in this hideout for human experiments for a long time. Plus kimimaro was strong... Jugo was valuable for human experiments and kimimaro was the only one able to stop jugo's rampages without hurting him. " Said karin.

" But I thought that guy was already…" said suigetsu.

" Yeah…" said karin.

" Jugo… Kimimaro died for my sake. He's no longer here." Sasuke said.

" Died for you sake?! Then you're… Sasuke Uchiha…?" jugo asked.

" Yes." Was sasuke's response.

" Sasuke…Uchiha…" was all jugo said.

Jugo opened the door and came out. We all five walked out of the hideout.

" Now… I have all the member's I had in mind and one extra." Said sasuke.

We all looked at him.

" So now I will tell you my goal." He said.

" My goal is to kill Itachi Uchiha of the akatsuki." He said.

" Thought so…" said suigetsu.

_Still after revenge sasuke?!_

" And I want to borrow your strength for that. Naturally, I won't force you." He said.

" Karin… You said you have business to take care of. What will you do?" He said to her.

" W-Well on second thought, it's not the urgent…" she said.

" karin… Be honest with yourself." Suigetsu said.

" Isn't being with sasuke all you really want?" he asked.

" Th-That's not true! Whoever said such a thing? That's… I…!!" she said.

" See, I hit it right on the mark. That's why you speechless. So obvious. I know all about it… Long ago… You had a crush on Sasuke…" Suigetsu said.

Karin punched him and his head turned into water.

" Suigetsu, don't get karin so worked up… I thought I told you to be cooperative." sasuke said.

" All right… Sorry, Karin. But as much as you hate it… I' sticking to sasuke like glue. At least until I possess one of the Seven Hidden Mist Blades... Kisame Hoshigaki's Great Shark Fin sword. " Suigetsu said.

" So you're just sword collecting? How lame..." said karin.

Suigetsu was going to say something.

" Suigetsu." Sasuke said.

" I know. Jugo, what about you?" suigetsu said.

" Kimimaro used to say that you were his reincarnation, Sasuke... And he bet his life to protect you. So I want to see with my own eyes just how great a Ninja you are." Jugo said.

" And sakura what about you?" sasuke asked me.

And all four of them looked at me.

" You know I should hate you guts! And tell you how my I hate and make you suffer for the hell you made me go through all those years and then you left me like you did!" I said.

They all looked at me surprised.

" But, I promised you back then that I would help you get your revenge! So that's what I'm gonna do. Just I won't fall in love with you again!" I said.

" Fall in love with him again?" karin asked.

" All those years?" asked suigetsu.

" We were teammates from the beginning and I loved him more than anything, but he was to stuck on revenge! And he left. And broke my heart!" I said.

" Sakura, I never meant to hurt you!" he said.

" I'll help you and I'll try to forget out past." I told him.

" Then it's all set! From this point on, we move together. And henceforth, we will call ourselves... Hebi." sasuke said.

" Hebi has one objective… Itachi Uchiha!" he continued.

_With that I let sasuke enter my life again!_

**Cherry-chan: That's it. Please R&R.**


	6. Bad feeling!

Love once again?

**Cherry-chan: Sorry it's late I was busy and yeah anyway here's the next chapter.**

**Sakura: cherry does not own naruto, naruto shippuden, and or it's characters!**

**Cherry-chan: And it SNOW!!! Yay I love the snow.**

**.: Recap:.**

_With that I let sasuke enter my life again!_

**.: End of recap:.**

_We were walking in a village. When all of a sudden I felt a jolt and I automatically knew that something bad was going to happen today._

" SAKURA!" screamed suigetsu.

Everyone was looking at us.

" What?" I asked.

" What's with you? You were dazed." He said.

" Nothing." I said.

" Sakura." Sasuke said.

I ignored him.

**.: Sasuke's POV:.**

" Sakura." I said.

She ignored me.

_She's been ignoring me since she agreed to be on my team! She hasn't said a word to me, when ever I talk to her to ignores me. But she talks to suigetsu, jugo, and karin! Why the hell does she ignore me? I miss the old her that use to try and be with me! Wait what? I miss that her… Well ever since I left the village I have missed her. Could it be that maybe I…. No sasuke what are you saying?! You would never… Would I? Could I? No sasuke your just worrying to much! Yeah that's it worrying to much. But still is it possible that I… Damn I gotta quit thinking about it! I decided that I was worrying to much, right? Right! Damn I need to stop answering myself._

" EARTH TO SASUKE!!" suigetsu yelled.

" What?" I asked.

" Why are you and sakura zoning out so much?" he asked.

" What? I'm not zoning out!" I said.

" Yeah you are sasuke." He said.

I looked back at sakura and she was talking to jugo and laughing.

I sighed.

**.: Sakura's POV:.**

We decide to stay at a hotel. Sasuke was sitting on the floor thinking about something I guess, karin and suigetsu were fussing, jugo was reading, and I was sitting at the window looking out of it.

" Sakura?" I heard someone asked.

I turned to see jugo.

" What is it?" I asked.

" You seem worried." He said.

" I'm not worried." I said.

He sat beside me.

" Good." He said.

Then suigetsu came and sat beside me to.

" I'm glad your not worried." He said.

" Thanks suigetsu." I said, with a fake smile in place.

**Later that night**

_Everyone is asleep but I keep worrying about that feeling I got earlier… I don't know what it could have been! It felt like something bad was going to happen. But what?_

**Next morning**

" Sakura." Jugo said shaking me.

" Sakura wake up." He said.

" I got this!" said suigetsu.

I felt something cold! I shot straight up. He poured water on me!

" SUIGETSU!" I screamed.

" calm down sakura!" jugo said laughing.

_Then I felt that feeling again! But it's worse this time like it's going to happen today. I'm not sure what but something bad._

We ate and got ready to go. We left.

Sasuke told us to split up and try to find information about itachi.

A couple of hours pasted and I was walking in a forest and then suddenly I saw a huge light, like something blew up. I automatically knew something bad happened.

_What could it be? _

I closed my eyes and focused.

_Suigetsu? No. Karin? No. Jugo? No. sasuke? Yes!_

_Sasuke something bad happened to sasuke!_

I started running toward the blast.

_Sasuke please be ok! Please! Wait what? Why do I care if he's ok or not? I mean his a complete jerk! Right? Right!_

I finally arrived and the rest of the team were there and sasuke and Manda?!

_Wait manda is dying?!_

" Manda." I screamed and ran over to him.

" Sakura?" he asked.

" Yeah, what happened?" I said.

" That idiot used me as a shield to get away!" he said.

_Idiot? Wait sasuke!_

" Don't worry I'll save you!" I told him.

" Sakura." He said.

_My team will finally get to see some of my powers!_

**( N/A: I do not own this song! The video for it is on my profile! And italic's is singing!)**

_Open your shiny eyes in the silent night  
fushigi na yoru maiorita  
ashioto tatezu shinobiyoru  
nayamashi ge na kuro neko no poozu_

tsuki akari o se ni ukabu shiruetto  
'kocchi e oide' to hohoende temaneki

yokubou no kage ugomeku machi  
tenshi no furi de samayoi  
taisetsu sou ni kakaeteru  
ikiba no nai ai no kakera

nemuri ni tsuku koro anata mo dokoka de  
shiawase na yume o mite iru no?  
hoshizora ni kisu o shite ii ko wa mou oyasumi

mitsumenaide tsukamaenaide  
mayoikonda batafurai

At this part I flung my hand out and pink butterfly's surrounded manda and started healing him.

_  
jiyuu utau dare ni mo mienai hane  
kakushiteru no anata no mune no oku_

kagami no naka no omokage wa  
nakimushi datta ano koro  
dakeredomou kodomo ja nai  
nobashita kami o hodoita

mune o shimetsukeru amai fureguransu  
yuuwaku shiteru kizuite iru  
kotoba o nakushita kuchibiru ni mahou kaketa no

mitsumenaide tsukamaenaide  
mayoikonda batafurai  
itoshi sugite taisetsu sugite  
kowarete shimau watashi no mune no kagi

sagashi tsuzukeru jibun no sutoorii  
unmei ni mekakushi sarete mo  
kono kumo o tsukinuke haruka na asu e to habataku

mitsumenaide tsukamaenaide  
mayoikonda batafurai  
negai matoi tobitatsu mienai hane  
kakushiteru no anata no mune no oku

**( N/A: Now italic's are for thinking again!)**

Manda sat up!

" Thank you sakura!" he said.

I hugged him.

My team looked at me in shock.

" What?" I asked them.

" How did you do that?" Suigetsu asked.

" Easy I'm a medical ninja but I can also projected my voice and heal people and shield them with out using any chakra!" I told them.

" And how does manda know you?" asked karin.

" I can't say." I said.

" But sakura." Said jugo.

" Sasuke looks hurt we should get him bad to the hotel and let him rest. I can't heal him." I said.

Manda disappeared.

" Why?" asked karin.

" Because he needs to heal on his own and he's not hurt bad enough." I said.

We went back to the hotel and jugo bandaged sasuke up.

" Sasuke what happened?" I asked.

" I fought Deidara!" he said.

" Of akatsuki?" I asked.

" Yeah." He said.

" Why?" asked suigetsu.

" Because he wanted to kill me because I killed orochimaru." Sasuke said.

_So the bad feeling I got was… the fact that sasuke was going to get into a fight and almost die! Or that manda was going to die! But which one? Well is had to be sasuke because I didn't even know manda was still alive. So I need to be careful when I get bad feelings!_

**Cherry-chan: I tired so I'll end it here. Please R&R, thanks. **


	7. Power side effect

Love once again?

**Cherry-chan: Hello people's!**

**Sakura: What happens in this chapter?**

**Cherry-chan: Actually I have no clue!**

**Sakura: WAH?!**

**Cherry-chan: I'm gonna wing it!**

**Sakura: Oh well hopefully it'll still be good… Cherry does not on naruto, naruto shippuden, and or its characters.**

**.: Recap**

_So I need to be careful when I get bad feelings!_

**.: End of recap:.**

" So what did you find out about itachi?" sasuke asked us.

" Nothing." Said suigetsu.

" Ha how pathetic!" said karin.

" Will what did you find out?" suigetsu asked her.

" Nothing." She said.

" Me either." Said jugo.

" sakura what about you?" he asked.

I closed my eyes and focused.

It all came to me! The information about itachi, the battle between itachi and sasuke! Everything.

" Itachi has a new jutsu and a new Sharingan! And in the battle the winner is-" I said then fainted.

" Sakura?" jugo asked as someone caught me.

I woke up.

" Sakura you're awake." Said karin.

I sat up.

" What happened?" asked suigetsu.

" I'm not sure." I said.

I looked down and saw blood.

" Sakura you bleeding." Said jugo grabbing a first aid kit.

" Oh shit!" I said.

" What?" they asked.

Then blood poured out of me.

" SAKURA!" they all screamed, getting up and running over to me.

" Sakura whats wrong?" asked sasuke.

" Sakura?" suigetsu yelled.

I coughed up blood, blood came out of my eyes, and out of my chest. But I wasn't even cut.

" We need to get her to a hospital!" jugo said.

I grabbed his arm.

" No it's fine. It'll be over in a few minutes." I told them.

" Huh?" they asked.

Then it stopped.

" See I told you!" I said.

" How are you still alive?" they asked.

" Sakura what the hell just happened?" suigetsu said.

Then I was pulled into a hug by sasuke?!

" Don't ever scare me like that again." He said.

" What?" I asked.

He let me go.

" Well you're on my team so… What was that?" he said.

" Ok well the only reason I knew all that about itachi, is because I saw into the future and saw the outcome of the battle and everything. But I haven't used them in a while so when I activated it I had to let my blood pour out of me! But it won't do it anymore as long as I activate it regularly!" I told them.

" How is that even possible?" suigetsu asked.

" I can't say." I told him.

" Sakura quit hiding things from us!" said jugo.

" I can't tell you right now, I'm sorry." I said, and got up and walked to the window and looked out.

**Cherry-chan: Sorry it's so short but I'm tired and so yeah I'm ending it here. Please R&R**


	8. bonding

Love once again?

**Cherry-chan: Hey everyone hows it hangin? Lol sorry I'm a little hyper… Anyway heres the next chapter and I was wondering if you could check out my new story multiple loves. It's a code geass fanfic.**

**Sakura: Cherry does not own naruto, naruto shippuden, and or it's characters.**

**.: Recap:.**

" I can't tell you right now, I'm sorry." I said, and got up and walked to the window and looked out.

**.: End of recap:.**

**.: Sakura's POV:.**

_I can't believe I bleed out in front of them like that! I mean no one knows about that power and the side effects of it when I don't use it in a while! If they ever cross me or betray me, then I'll have to kill them… But hopefully I won't have to do that, but it is an option if they betray me._

" Sakura?" suigetsu asked, pulling me from my train of thought.

" Huh?" I asked.

" Are you ok?" he said.

" What do you mean?"

" You lost a lot of blood so are you ok?" he said.

" Oh yeah." I said.

" Good." Jugo said.

I looked at sasuke.

" You know sasuke, I had these powers when we went to the land of waves!" I said.

" Well yeah it wasn't that long ago!" said suigetsu.

" No I mean when me and sasuke had just became ninja." I said.

Sasuke looked at me with huge eyes.

" You knew how the battle was going to turn out?" sasuke asked.

" Yeah." I said.

" Then why did you cry?" he asked.

" And at the chunin exams, I could have took that curse off of you but I wanted to see what orochimaru's plans were. And I could have healed hinata." I said.

" Sakura why are you telling me this?" he asked.

" Because I thought you wanted to know!" I said.

" I do, but-" he said.

" Never mind forget it." I said, cutting him off.

" sakura." He said.

I ignored him.

_Sasuke why did I ever love you? And if you knew the truth about me and Orochimaru would you be mad about it? What about the truth about me and itachi? No of course he would want to kill me if he ever found out about that! But then I wish I could tell him the truth about the uchiha mascara, but would he be able to handle the truth? No he probably wouldn't believe me… I mean he is stuck on revenge and if I told him the truth about it then who knows what he would do?! He might still go after itachi, then again he may go after the leaf village, maybe madara, or would the truth be enough to kill him? But I can't tell him the truth, it could kill us all if it comes down to me having to prove it to him… But then again if I awaken my powers again that might kill us all to! I might be able to control them! I could control them perfectly when I was younger, until the elders of the village decided to seal them up when the uchiha mascara was happening, but that might have just been them trying to keep me from interfering! But why did they want the uchiha clan gone so much? The third could have stopped it! But he didn't could it be that everything the village did is to keep that prophecy from coming true? Would they actually go that low… Yes they would do anything to keep it from coming true! _

" Sakura, whats wrong?" asked jugo.

" Nothing." I said.

" sakura, you're lying." He said.

_Damn how does he know._

" Sakura I need answers!" sasuke said.

I looked at him. " Like what?" I asked.

" about you're powers." He said.

" I can't say." I said.

" Sakura!" he said.

I ignored him.

**Later that night**

_Everyone is asleep but me. I'm sitting outside the window with the wind hitting my face. _

" Mined if I sit?" asked a voice.

I turned to see sasuke.

" Go a head." I said.

He sat beside me, and he had a blanket.

" You know it's to cold out here." He said.

" Then go back in." I said.

" No."

" Sasuke why are you out here?" I asked.

" because you are." He said.

" To find out about my powers, right?!" I said.

" No!" he said.

" What?"

" I don't care about that, ok I do but not right now, right now the only thing I care about is spending time with you!" he said.

I looked at him and smiled.

" when did you become so sweet?" I asked.

" Sweet? Who you callin sweet?!" he said.

" You, you're way different from when we were kids." I said.

" So are you, I mean you don't try and get with me, why is that?" he said.

" because you left me and broke my heart and I can't bear to have you do that again." I said.

_Wait why am I telling him this?_

" sakura, I'm sorry I hurt you before." He said.

" Why don't we talk about something else?" I asked.

" sure sakura."

" You know that nickname, it might be ok to call me that if you want." I said.

" Saki." He said.

I smiled.

" Sasuke-kun." I said.

He looked at me surprised.

" You haven't called me that in a long time." He said.

" Yeah but if you don't want me to then I understand! I know how you use to hate it when girls called you that." I said.

" I still do!" he said.

" Ok so then I won't call you that." I said.

" But for you I'll make an exception." He said.

" Really?" I asked.

" Yeah."

We sat out there talking for hours!

" Yeah, but it was fun being a genin." I said.

" Yeah." He said.

I shivered.

He then placed half of the blanket around me. I looked at him. And he smiled.

" Thanks." I said.

" No problem."

We sat there and talked some more and more until we fell asleep, snuggled into each other!

**Cherry-chan: End of the chapter! I'm so tired I can barely keep my eyes open, but I wanted to finish this chapter. Please R&R, thanks.**


	9. An accidental kiss and a shower with a

Love once again?

**Cherry-chan: Hi everyone. Ok so I probably won't be able to write that often anymore, because one of my classes got change and my bestie has told me that, that teacher gives a lot of homework like 50 problems and you have to show all your work and then with my other classes to… So I have a feeling I'll have a lot of homework, T.T!**

**Sakura: Sowwey to hear that cherry! Cherry doesn't own naruto, naruto shippuden, and or it's charcters.**

**Cherry-chan: The title is ****An accidental kiss and a shower with a friend, but i can't get friend on the chapter title thing sorry!**

**.: Recap:.**

We sat there and talked some more and more until we fell asleep, snuggled into each other!

**.: End of recap:.**

**.: Sakura's POV:.**

" Sakura, sasuke wake up." Said jugo.

" I got this." Said suigetsu.

I felt something cold and my eyes shot open me and sasuke looked at eachother and we were wet, he poured water on us.

" SUIGETSU!" I screamed and then got up and started chasing him.

" Hey wait sakura no please don't- hey hey SAKURA!" suigetsu said, screeching the last part.

I walked back outside where sasuke, jugo and karin were looking at the door like, wtf.

" Wheres suigetsu?" jugo asked.

" Probably in the sewer!" I said.

" Sakura you didn't?!" jugo said.

" Oh but yes I did." I said, laughing.

" Pour suigetsu." Jugo said.

" So whos hungry?" he asked.

We all went inside and sat down.

Two hours past and the door opened.

We looked up to see suigetsu. Covered in sewage!

" Oh sakura!" suigetsu said walking toward me.

I got up and start backing away.

" come on sakura give me a hug!" he said, walking toward.

" Sure after you take a bath!" I said.

Then he grabbed me and hugged me.

" Suigetsu!" I said.

Sasuke, jugo, and karin started laughing.

Me and suigetsu turned to them and smiled evily. We started walking toward them. I went up to sasuke. And suigetsu went up to karin.

_I wonder why he went to karin?_

" Sakura, no don't!" sasuke said.

I grabbed him but he fought to get away.

" No sasuke, sasuke stop-" I said then we fell with and I was on him and our lips where touching!

Suigetsu, jugo, and karin looked at us.

" You were just suppose to hug him not kiss him!" said suigetsu.

I blushed and got up really fast.

" I didn't mean to kiss him!" I said.

" Yeah I bet." Said suigetsu.

" Shut up, it's the truth." I said.

" We all saw the two of you snuggling this morning." He said.

" Do you wanna take another ride down the toilet?" I said, glaring at him.

" N-No" he said.

" Then shut chur trap!" I said.

He did as I said.

" I need a shower." I said.

" Me too." Said suigetsu.

" There's one shower, and two of us!" I said.

" So who's going to go first?" asked jugo.

" We could go at the same time!" said suigetsu.

We all looked at him.

" Well that way the bill won't be higher for the water!" he said.

Then he grabbed my arm and ran to the bathroom closing the door.

" We are not taking a shower together!" I told him.

He already took off his shirt and started the water.

He then came over to me and dragged me to the shower.

**.: Sasuke's POV:.**

We sat there, looking shock.

_We tried to open the door but it was locked._

" Suigetsu no don't!" sakura screamed.

We looked at the door. Then we ran over to it.

" Suigetsu open this door right now!" I said.

" Sorry no can do were in the shower!" he said.

I hit the door.

" SUIGETSU!" I screamed, in anger.

" Come on just open the door!" sakura said then the door knob moved, then there was a thump on the other side.

" Suigetsu, get off of me like that!" sakura said.

_He's on her? And she's naked?! He is dead!_

" Suigetsu, no don't!" sakura screamed.

" Suigetsu open the door." I said.

" Sorry were not able to answer the phone at the moment please try your call again later." Was his response.

I was about to kick the door down until jugo stopped me.

" Let's just let them take their shower." He said.

" Fine." I said.

We went and sat down.

**.: Sakura's POV:.**

" Suigetsu, I'm not comfortable being in the shower naked with you!" I said.

Then I was turned around by him.

" Suigetsu." I said.

Then his lips were on mine!

**Cherry-chan: Sorry it's so short. **

**Sasuke: Suigetsu IS SO DEAD!**

**Sakura: Please R&R.**


	10. Shocking news!

Love once again?

**Cherry-chan: Hey everyone. **

**Sakura: CHERRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Cherry-chan: What?**

**Sakura: This chapter no I will not let you tell about me and itachi!**

**Cherry-chan: *slaps hand over sakura's mouth* HUSH!**

**Sakura: i- mmmmm cause-mmmmmm- Can- mm- you- mm take- mmm your-mmm hand-mm- off-mm-my-mm-mouth?**

**Cherry-chan: You gonna say anything about the chapter?**

**Sakura: *shakes head no***

**Cherry-chan: *removes hand* Do D/C please.**

**Sakura: Cherry doesn't own naruto, naruto shippuden, and or it's characters!**

**.: Recap:.**

Then his lips were on mine!

**.: End of recap:.**

_He's kissing me! I can't believe suigetsu's lips are on mine. And what really surprised me was that I kissed him back._

We pulled apart.

" Suigetsu." I said blushing.

" Sakura you kissed me back." Suigetsu a little shocked.

" Yeah, I'm sorry if you didn't want me to, umm I'll leave you alone." I said, about to step out of the shower.

Then all of a sudden my back against the wall and suigetsu was using his body to pin me there!

**.: Sasuke's POV:.**

" They've been in there to long!" I said getting and going to the door.

Karin, and jugo followed me.

I kicked down the door and the three of us went to the shower. To find suigetsu pinning sakura to a wall, they are both naked!

I grabbed suigetsu.

" You're dead!" I told him.

" What?" he asked.

" How dare you pin my girl against a shower wall why she's naked!" I said.

_Wait sakura's naked!_

I looked at her.

Then…

_**SLAP**_

She slapped me across the face.

" OW!" I yelled.

" You pervert, looking me up and down." She said and stomped out of the bathroom to go get some clothes.

**.: Sakura's POV:.**

_Who the hell does he think he is! Looking me up and down like that._

We were all sitting at the table eating.

" Sasuke?" I asked.

" Huh." He said.

" There's something you need to know about me." I said.

" What?" he asked.

Sasuke, jugo, suigetsu, and karin all looked at me.

I sighed.

" Well the battle between you and itachi is coming up soon." I said.

They just listened.

" Well I think maybe all of you should know about me and orochimaru first!" I said.

" You and Orochimaru?" they asked.

" Yes." I said.

" Then tell us." Sasuke said.

" Ok well the reason I knew about the northern hideout, and manda, is because I've been to the northern hideout many times and I've known manda ever since I was a little girl!" I told them.

" How?" they asked.

" Because Orochimaru is my older brother!" I said.

**Cherry-chan: Haha I tricked you all nothing about itachi in this chapter well I mean how sakura and itachi knew each other. And I know it's short but I'll make the next chapter tomorrow.**

**Sakura: AAAHHHH You made me tell them!**

**Cherry-chan: Yep.**

**Sakura: Please R&R**


	11. The story part 1

Love once again?

**Cherry-chan: Hey everyone OMG, Have you read the new naruto chapter? I so can't wait to find out what sasuke tells sakura! I want to see the two of them on a team again. And then he was about to kill karin, like OMG she's on his friggin team! **

**Sakura: What does friggin mean?**

**Cherry-chan: A word I made up for f**king, well I guess I made it up I've never heard the word before so yeah, Do D/C please.**

**Sakura: Cherry doesn't own naruto, naruto shippuden, and or it's characters! **

**Cherry-chan: This chapter will have a bunch of flashbacks!**

**.: Recap:.**

" Because Orochimaru is my older brother!" I said.

**.: End of recap:.**

**.: Sakura's POV:.**

" WHAT?" they yelled.

" Orochimaru is my older brother." I said again.

They all stared at me.

" You two so don't look alike! I mean he's creepy and you, you're sexy!" suigetsu said.

Sasuke gave him a death glare.

_I wonder why sasuke keeps giving suigetsu a death glare? When he calls me cute, or sexy, etc… He's acting as if he's jealous!_

" Thanks." I told suigetsu, while blushing.

" Anyway, back to what we were talking about!" jugo said, in a angerly tone.

" Umm yeah, ok so umm ask me any questions you want and I'll answer them!" I said.

" Ok, will you go out with me?" suigetsu asked.

We all looked at him.

Then jugo exploded!

" WHAT THE HELL SUIGETSU! SHE MEAN'T ABOUT HER AND OROCHIMARU, NOT WHEATHER SHE WOULD DATE YOU OR NOT. AND ANYWAY THERE'S OTHER PEOPLE HERE WHO LIKE HER TOO!" He said, well yelled.

" other people here who like me? Like who?" I asked.

" Never mind. " Said jugo.

" Now just tell us the whole story!" sasuke said.

" ok." I said.

They all looked at me.

" When I was about five, Orochimaru left and took me with him!" I said.

**.: Flashback:.**

" onii-san where are we going?" I asked.

" Sakura, just calm down." Orochimaru said.

" onii-san what about mommy and daddy?!" I asked.

" Sakura something terrible happened! We can't go back to konoha." He said.

" Why? What happened?" I asked.

He sighed.

" Our entire clan was killed!" he said.

I sat there on his back in shock.

" Sakura, listen to me!" he said.

I listened.

" We can never go back, that village wants you, because of the power that you'll gain when you grow up!" he said.

" Onii-san where will we go?" I asked, tears falling down my cheeks.

" I have a place." He said.

**.: End of flashback:.**

"So we went to the sound to the hideout there." I said.

" So the leaf killed your clan?" suigetsu asked.

" Let me finish!" I said.

" Ok." They said.

" I met kabuto."

**.: Flashback:.**

" Kabuto this is my little sister, sakura haruno." Orochimaru introduced me.

" sakura this **is** my assistant kabuto yakushi." He said.

" It's nice to meet you kabuto." I said.

" You as well sakura-chan." Kabuto said with a smile.

**.: End of flashback:.**

" About a month passed and me and kabuto were already close, we worked together to help Orochimaru." I told them.

They just listened.

" Then one day Orochimaru told us that we were traveling to the northern hideout." I said.

Then I stopped.

" Sakura keep going." Sasuke said.

I sighed.

" Ok."

**.: Flashback:.**

" Sakura, kabuto." Orochimaru said.

" Onii-san!" I said hugging him, with a smile on my face.

" Hey my little cherry blossom." He said.

I smiled.

" Come on we need to go to the northern hideout." He said.

**.: End of flashback:.**

Kabuto and I followed him.

When we reached the northern hideout, I looked through the cell's and saw many people.

" What did you do?" suigetsu asked.

" Asked why they were here." I said.

**.: Flashback:.**

" Onii-san why are all this people here?" I asked.

" Well sakura, all these people are my test subjects." He said.

" Test subjects for what?" I asked.

" For my human experiments!" he said with a smirk on his face.

**.: End of flashback:.**

" That's when I realized just how twisted my brother really was!"

**Cherry-chan: I know it's short, sorry!**

**Sakura: Please R&R**


	12. The story part 2

Love once again?

**Cherry-chan: Hi everyone, I thought I'd make the next chapie! Ok so this one will have a lot of flashbacks too.**

**Sakura: Cherry doesn't own naruto, naruto shippuden, and or it's characters.**

**.: Recap:.**

" That's when I realized just how twisted my brother really was!"

**.: End of recap:.**

**.: Sakura's POV:.**

" So what happened next?" jugo asked.

" Did you stay and help him?" suigetsu asked.

I sighed.

" I helped." I said.

**.: Flashback:.**

" Human experiments?" I asked.

" Yes sakura-chan." Kabuto said.

" But doesn't that hurt them?" I asked.

" In some cases they die!" he said.

" Or either turn into a monster!" said a person in a cell.

We all stopped.

**.: End of flashback:.**

" The guy in the cell told me to run, because Orochimaru was a sick, twisted man.!" I said.

" But you didn't?" asked suigetsu.

" well actually-"

**.: Flashback:.**

" Don't tell her that she's just a child!" kabuto said.

I was mad so mad!

" You know I hate people who have big loud mouths!" I said in a dark tone.

I looked up and my eyes were blood red and pupils were slit. I looked at the man and then blood gushed from his mouth eyes and chest.

**.: End of flashback:.**

" That was the first time I ever killed someone." I said.

" Before your eyes were like that when me and jugo were fighting at the northern hideout." Suigetsu said.

" Yeah that day the first time I got my powers was at the northern hideout." I said.

They looked at me.

" And for some reason when ever I go there it makes me so mad." I said.

" why do you think that is?" sasuke asked.

" Because it's were the darkness in me awoken!" I said.

" Darkness in you?" karin asked.

" Yes, I have a dark side! If it ever awakens there will be a huge problem." I said.

" Anyway back to the story." I said.

They looked at me.

" After the day I killed that guy and gained the power Orochimaru started looking at me differently. Kabuto to." I said.

" Looked at you how?" sasuke asked.

" Lust filled looks." I said.

" They didn't do anything to you, did they?" suigetsu asked.

" Orochimaru did." I said.

" What did he do?" karin asked.

I looked away

" He raped me." I said.

They all had shocked faces.

" But he was your brother!" suigetsu said.

" That didn't stop him." I said.

" That's sick! Raping your on sister." Suigetsu said.

" But, I found something out while it was happening." I said.

They looked at me weird.

" I found out that the one who killed my clan was him and the village had nothing to do with it!" I told them.

" So what happened?" suigetsu asked.

" When he was asleep I got my stuff and went back to konoha and told the third everything, he was shocked because he had no idea that I even left! Actually he said that he saw me just yesterday playing with my uncle asuma!" I said.

" Asuma, is your uncle?!" sasuke asked.

" Yes." I said.

" But he's the third hokage's son." Sasuke said.

" And the third is my grandfather." I said.

" There was three survivors of my clan other than myself and Orochimaru. The third, asuma, and my little brother Konohamaru." I said.

" Wait that little brat that's naruto's friend is your brother?" sasuke said.

" Brat? Hey don't call him that!" I said.

" Sorry." Sasuke said.

" But yes he is my brother but my parents they did die but konohamaru was only a baby when it happened." I said.

" How come I never knew about this?" sasuke asked.

" Not sure." I said.

" But theres more to the story." I said.

They looked at me.

" Well I came back and we went to the haruno compound thing and did a release jutsu and everyone was dead, asuma was off on a mission and konohamaru had been staying with my grandpa that night and I was suppose to, too." I told them.

I stopped.

" Sakura keep going." Jugo said.

" If I keep going then were going to have one mad uchiha on our hands!" I said, looking down.

They all looked at sasuke and he just stared at me.

" Sakura." Sasuke said.

" Ok! So I enrolled back in the ninja academy and my grandpa found out that I done gained my power so he let me join the village council. Two years pasted nothing changed until one day the council meeting turned into a huge fuss!" I said.

" Why?" sasuke asked.

" Well the village would be better off if the uchiha's were dead, some said, then others said that it would cause trouble, but everyone who was there finally agreed to assassinate the uchiha clan!" I said.

" BUT YOU WERE THERE! DOES THAT MEAN THAT YOU AGREED? SAKURA!" sasuke yelled.

" Sasuke calm down and I'll tell you, don't jump to conclusion!" I said.

" YOU WANTED MY CLAN DEAD DIDN'T YOU!" sasuke yelled.

" I TRIED TO SAVE YOUR CLAN!" I yelled at him.

He sat down and shut up.

" Why would I want the clan of two people I loved to be killed?" I asked him.

" Two people of the uchiha clan that you loved?" karin asked.

" Yes." I said.

" Who were they?" jugo asked.

I looked down.

" Sakura." Suigetsu said.

" Sasuke, and -" I said.

" And who sakura." Jugo asked.

" Itachi!" I said.

**Cherry-chan: I'm done with this chapter oh I wonder what sasuke's going to say about this? He'll probably start yelling again! And then sakura beat him to death and flush him down the toilet.**

**Suigetsu: That would be awesome!**

**Sasuke: SUIGETSU!**

**Suigetsu: S-sasuke I was just kidding.**

**Cherry-chan: Please R&R if you want suigetsu to live!**


	13. Sakura and Itachi!

_Love once again_

**Cherry-chan: hey everyone, so sorry I haven't updated this in a while, but with school and stuff and I've had so many other ideas that I wanted to post on here and then my youtube fanfics. So yeah I think I bite off more than I can chew lol. But I'll try to make them more often and then summer vacation is coming up in June so it will be easier for me to write cause I won't have to worry about school and homework and all that crap! But anyway I guess I better get on to the fanfic. So here we go…. Oh and I do not own Naruto, Naruto shippden, and or its characters.**

**.: Recap:.**

" Two people of the uchiha clan that you loved?" karin asked.

" Yes." I said.

" Who were they?" jugo asked.

I looked down.

" Sakura." Suigetsu said.

" Sasuke, and -" I said.

" And who sakura." Jugo asked.

" Itachi!" I said.

**.: End of Recap:.**

**.: Sakura's POV:.**

Sasuke was in shock.

Then all of a sudden sasuke stood and slammed his hands down on the table.

" What the hell sakura? You're telling me that you love me and Itachi?!" he yelled.

" I use to love you both. But now I don't love either of you!" I said.

" But you loved him and me?" sasuke asked me.

" Yes" I said looking down.

" I can't believe this." he said and sat down.

" Sakura did you and Itachi ever date or anything?" suigetsu asked.

" Hmm some what." I said.

They all looked at me.

" Explain!" sasuke said.

" Ok well you see me and itachi sorta had a thing." I said.

**.: Flashback:.**

It was a bright beautiful summer day the leafs were rustling in the wind. The cherry blossom petals blowing everywhere.

I was sitting in the park reading a book when the most cutest guy I've ever seen came and sat beside me.

" Your reading such a big book that has such complex words and your only five?" he asked.

" Yes I'm advanced for my age and I love reading." I said and smiled.

" could I see your book?" he asked.

" Umm sure." I said and handed him the book.

" A book about the human body and how it functions?" he questioned aloud and then looked at me.

" Yes I study up on it." I said.

" So how much do you know?" he asked.

" Well that the body's nerves system is very complex and must be cared for in the up most care. Especially when the sergeant is having to do surgery and they have to work around the nerves system and if they mess up and damage the nerves system then the consequences can be fatal." I said.

" Wow you know a lot." he said.

" Yeah."

" I'm Itachi Uchiha." he said.

" I'm Sakura Haruno." I said and smiled.

" It's nice to meet you." itachi said and smiled back.

" Likewise." I said.

" So sakura do you want to be a medic when you get older?" he asked me.

" Umm no not really." I said.

" Oh then why are you studying about the human body?" he asked.

" Because I'm in the ninja academy and I think it would be wise to know about the human body in case, when I do become a ninja and one of my teammates get injured then I'll know what is wrong with them and I can maybe find a cure." I said.

" Hmm good answer you really are smart and advanced for your age." he said.

" Yeah." I said.

" Hey itachi come on it's time to eat." a women yelled, she had black hair and was very pretty.

" coming mom." he yelled back.

" Well see you around sakura." he said.

" Yeah you too." I said back.

I got and walked threw the village.

'_Uchiha, that sounds familiar where have I heard it before?_' Thinks. '_I got it from school Sasuke Uchiha. Hmm I wonder if sasuke and itachi are related? I'll ask grandpa.'_ I thought to myself as I walked toward the hokage tower.

I walked in the hokage tower and up to his office. I knocked.

"Enter." I heard from within.

I opened the door.

" Ahh Sakura what can I do for you?" asked the hokage.

" Grandpa is Itachi Uchiha related to Sasuke Uchiha?" I asked and went and climbed up on his lap.

" Yes sasuke is itachi's little brother." He said.

" Oh."

" Why do you ask?"

" Well today in the park I was reading and itachi sat beside and commented on me reading such a complex book at such a young age. And then that last named sounded so familiar and so I was just wondering." I said.

" Well now you know." he said with a smile.

He put me on the ground.

" Now run on down stairs and get something to eat." he said.

" Alright." I said and walked out and then down to the house part of the tower.

When I got there I went and got me some food and then the door opened.

" Sakura you in here?" asked my uncle asuma.

" Yeah in the kitchen." I said.

He came walking in.

" Hey what are you cooking that smells so delicious?" he asked.

" Some dumplings." I said.

He then sat konohamaru, my little brother, in his highchair and then he took a seat at the table.

" So I heard you talked with Itachi Uchiha today." he said.

" Yeah he was nice." I said.

" He's dangerous sakura so watch your back around him." asuma said.

" I know you don't have to tell me uncle asuma I always have my guard up it never comes down." I said.

" That's good but I do wish it would come down when I'm around I don't like you having to put up your guard around me." he said.

" I know but I'm so use to it." I said.

" yeah." he said.

" But I might can try and work on dropping it around you." I said and smiled over my shoulder at him.

He ran up and hugged me.

" Your such a sweetie."

" Thanks." I said and giggled.

I finally got done with my food and went up to bed.

**Next Day**

I woke up around 5 and got ready to go to the academy. When I got there I walk into the classroom and see none other than Itachi Uchiha.

I took my seat and then class began.

" Alright class today we have Itachi Uchiha here to help with making your defenses stronger." said Iruka sensei.

" Alright I need a volunteer." said itachi.

He looked around.

" Sakura come on." he said.

I got up and walked down there.

" Ok so I'm going to attack you and I want to see your defense." he said.

"Ok."

He came at me and I was about to dodge his attack and use medical ninjutus on him but the anbu came and slammed me into a wall.

" Damn what is this about?" I yelled.

" Your not allowed to do that so we have to stop you when your about to." one of the anbu said.

" I can do what ever the hell I want to!" I yelled and yanked away from them.

They looked at me.

" I hate people that restrain me." I said.

" Yeah we should know." they said.

" Then why the fuck did you restrain me?" I yelled.

" Sakura watch that language." one of them said.

" Why should I, you sure as hell ain't my dad."

" That may be true but you still need to watch your language because your only five and you may be advanced enough to know what it means but that does not give you the right to get your peers to using such fowl language as well." they said.

" Well they'll eventually learn it and start using it so I'm just teaching them a little early, that's all." I said and smiled innocently.

" What would your mother and father say about this?" one of them asked.

Oh that struck a nerve!

" Don't you ever speak of my PARENTS!" I said yelling the last part.

" We're sorry sakura we forgot how upset that makes you." said one of the anbu.

" Just leave me be will you." I said and walked back to my seat and sat down.

The anbu left but they erased very ones memories of the incident. And itachi choose another person for defense practice.

It was finally time to go home. I was walking in the village when itachi caught up to me.

" Hey sakura." he said.

" Hey."

" What's wrong? You looked mad at the world!" he said.

" More like pissed at the world!" I said.

" Oh." he said.

" Yeah, no one understands me." I said.

" Would you like to go to the park and talk about it?" he asked with a smile.

" Umm yeah." I said.

We walked to the park and sat down on a bench.

" So why don't you tell me what's bothering you?" itachi asked.

" Ok well everyone treats me like I'm a freak or monster! They feel as if they need to restrain me and to me it makes me feel as if everyone hates me. I mean I know I'm not cute or pretty or hot. And I don't try to be so why does it seem as if everyone hates me?" I said.

" Sakura you are pretty no your not your beautiful." itachi said.

" Really?"

" Yes and one day when you get older you will be hot no you'll probably be sexy and all the guys will want you." he said.

" Thank you." I said and blushed madly.

" It's the truth."

" Itachi time to eat." that same black haired woman yelled.

" Coming."

Itachi got up.

" Hey Itachi thanks for listening to me." I said and ran up and hugged him.

He hugged back.

" No problem sakura." he said and then he walked away.

I watched him go until he was out of sight.

I went home and hoped I would see itachi the next day.

This continued for years I could always talk to itachi and that's what I did.

**Two years later**

" Hey sakura." I heard someone call.

I turned to see my best friend and crush Itachi Uchiha.

" Tachi your back." I said and ran and jump in his arms giving him a hug.

" Hey so how have you been saku since I've been gone on my mission." he said.

" I've been good just lonely cause you weren't around."

" Yeah sorry about that I wish that the mission didn't take as long as it did." itachi said.

" Aww did you miss me?" I asked and giggled.

" Yeah."

I stopped giggling and blushed.

' _I've had a thing for Itachi ever since I was five and now I'm seven so maybe he'll see me differently now.' _I thought.

" Hey earth to Sakura." he said waving his hand in front of my face.

" Hmm?" I asked.

" I said I better go and tell my parents I'm back."

" Oh ok I'll see you around tachi." I said and walked toward the ninja council room.

I walked in and everyone looked up at me.

" Hey what's going on?" I asked.

" Nothing!" they said.

I read there minds.

" WHAT?" I yelled.

They flinched.

" You are not going to get Itachi to kill the Uchiha's do you understand me!" I said.

" And who are you to tell us that?!" danzo said.

" I advise you to hold your tongue." I hissed.

" Your only seven you don't tell us what to do." he said.

" Well put it this way you go on and get Itachi to kill the Uchiha's and I"ll kill you all. I won't be nice and I sure as hell won't go easy on you! I will make your deaths painful and I will rip you apart piece by piece and make sure you stay alive until I rip your heart out and crush it with my bare hands!" I said in a dark and evil tone then walked from the room slamming the door behind me.

**Later that night**

There was a knock on the front door I went and answered and then everything went black. I awoke on a table strapped down to it. Then the elders and the anbu came up to me.

" You will not interfere with the Uchiha massacre. And that power of your's is to dangerous to leave it alone, so we shall seal that power and the only way to do that is slice threw your heart." said the man elder.

And then they sliced threw my heart I screamed. And then I broke free and ran to the road out side the village where I saw Itachi.

" Itachi wait!" I said.

He looked back and then ran to me.

" Oh god sakura what happened to you?" he asked.

" They just sliced threw my heart to seal my power, but I'm ok." I said.

He sighed in relief.

" Itachi did you kill your clan?" I asked.

" Yes but not sasuke I couldn't kill my brother."

" Itachi please don't leave me please." I said.

" I have to." he said and turned to leave.

I grabbed his arm.

" Itachi I love you more than anything please don't leave me." I said.

Then I was against and wall and itachi was pressed against me.

" You love me?" he asked.

" Yes." I said.

Then his lips were on mine and he picked me up and was in between my legs. I wrapped them around and kept kissing him. Our tongues explored each others mouths and he started grinding into me.

" Itachi I want to do this with you but can we go somewhere private?" I said.

He took me to the uchiha compound and into a random house and then as soon as we got into the bedroom I was against the bed post and he was grinding me then he slipped his hand down in my panties while his other hand undid my dress and then he and I was both naked and in the bed making love.

**.: End of Flashback:.**

" There now you know the whole story." I said.

Sasuke was staring at me.

" So you and itachi had sex!" he said.

" Yeah." I said.

" And you were seven." suigetsu said.

I nodded.

They were lost for words.

They just stared at me in utter shock!

**Cherry-Chan: It's done yay. Please R&R, thanks.**


	14. Fight with the eight tailed kyuubi part1

Love once again?

**Cherry-chan: Here we go the next chapter. I don't own naruto, naruto shippuden, and or it's characters.**

**.: Sakura's POV:.**

' _Here I sit alone. Ever since I told them the story about me and itachi, it seems as if sasuke doesn't want a think to do with me! Maybe it's because he has a thing for me. No wait sakura this is sasuke we're talking about he has never had a thing for anyone and probably never will. He thinks I'm nothing but annoying. And now we'll never be together. Wait sakura what are you saying? I don't like him anymore, I'm so over him, right? Damn right! But still I wonder does the rest of my team hate me now? No probably not. But I wonder what naruto and everyone is doing since I left?!' _I thought to myself.

**.: Normal POV:.**

**In the leaf village, in the hokage's office**

" So what should we do tsunade-sama, sakura hasn't came back like we thought she would." said kakashi.

" I don't know what to do, I mean we have no idea where she is." said tsunade.

" Then we should go and search for her like we did sasuke!" said naruto.

" That's a possibility, but you said she was upset! Do you know over what?" tsunade said.

" I think cause chiyo died!" said kakashi.

Tsunade's eyes widened.

" Tsunade-sama?" ino asked.

' _I get it now. Sakura is tired of seeing the people she loves dying. So she is probably planning to train herself to were she has no emotion and doesn't care who dies. Then she'll go power hungry and kill to get power, just like orochimaru! But sakura why would you go so low as to do something like this… Where are you sakura? Where?' Tsunade thought to herself,_

" Lady Tsunade?" asked ten-ten.

" What?" tsunade said snapping from her train of thought.

" What do you want us to do?" kiba asked.

" If she doesn't come back on her own within a month I want you to go find her!" said tsunade.

" A month, why wait so long?" asked neji.

" Because she may come back on her own." said tsunade.

" Alright if she isn't back within a month we will go and find her." said yamato and kakashi.

" Right!" said tsunade.

**.: Sakura's POV:.**

**Five days later**

We woke up and the akatsuki were there!

" What are you doing here?" asked sasuke.

" Well since you killed itachi and were short on members we were wondering if you wanted to become out allies?!" said tobi.

Me, Karin, jugo, and suigetsu looked at sasuke.

" Sure." said sasuke.

Then kisame looked at me.

" So sakura you doing ok?" he asked.

" Yeah, why do you ask?" I said.

" Because itachi made me promise before he fought sasuke that I would look after his girl. Which is you! I mean you've always been his girl and always will be." said kisame.

" I'm no one's girl!" I said.

" Because no one wants you!" said sasuke in a harsh tone.

I looked at him and so did everyone else.

" What?" I asked.

" No one wants because you're a slut." he said.

I could feel the tears stinging my eyes.

I walked into the bathroom and started crying.

' _Why would sasuke say something like that to me? Wait it shouldn't even effect me!'_ I thought to myself.

I got up and wiped my tears and then walked out of the bathroom.

" So why do you want us to be allies?" I asked.

" Because we could use your help. We'll go after the nine tails host! You'll go after the eight tails." said tobi.

" Alright." we said and then akatsuki was gone.

We left and started for Unraikyo, that's were the eight tails host is. We finally arrived.

And then this guy with while hair came out and there was something strange about him.

" Are you the eight tails host?" sasuke asked him.

" Who's asking?" he said. Well more like rapped.

" What the hell?" suigetsu said.

' _He so can't rap worth a damn!'_ I thought.

" Ok suigetsu right, jugo left, Karin get behind me, and sakura just stay back there." sasuke said and when he was talking to me his voice got harsh.

I stepped back like he said to do.

Then they attacked him but he was to fast.

" Suigetsu get back." said jugo.

Suigetsu did as told then jugo was about to let the kyuubi have it but he swung suigetsu's sword around his neck and the handle hit jugo. The kyuubi then picked up jugo and threw him at sasuke's feet.

" Jugo you ok?" Karin asked.

" Yeah." just jugo.

" I'll take care of him." said sasuke and he walked up to confront the kyuubi.

We stood back and watched him.

They started but then the kyuubi got eight swords and was moving way to fast.

" I can't read his sword movements." suigetsu said.

The kyuubi was about to get sasuke.

' _I have to save him!' _I thought.

' **Why he called us a slut!' **yelled my inner.

' _I'm saving him.' I said._

_I closed my eyes and then opened them and yelled " _Kaeigan_" _**(A/N: I made up kaeigan!) **My eyes then turned scarlet and my pupils were slit.

**(A/N: I don't own the lyrics and italics are singing.)**

_Now I will tell you what I've done for you -50 thousand tears I've , deceiving and bleeding for you -And you still won't hear me.(going under)_

I flung my hand out and a shield formed around sasuke.

_Don't want your hand this time - I'll save I'll wake up for once (wake up for once)Not tormented daily defeated by youJust when I thought I'd reached the bottomI'm dying againI'm going under (going under)Drowning in you (drowning in you)I'm falling forever (falling forever)I've got to break throughI'm going underBlurring and stirring - the truth and the lies.(So I don't know what's real) So I don't know what's real and what's not (and what's not)Always confusing the thoughts in my headSo I can't trust myself anymoreI'm dying againI'm going under (going under)Drowning in you (drowning in you)I'm falling forever (falling forever)I've got to break throughI'm..._

I screamed this part and made the ground shake and then the kyuubi fell to his knees.

_So go on and screamScream at me I'm so far away (so far away)I won't be broken again (again)I've got to breathe - I can't keep going underI'm dying againI'm going under (going under)Drowning in you (drowning in you)I'm falling forever (falling forever)I've got to break throughI'm going under (going under)I'm going under (drowning in you)I'm going under _

Everyone looked at me.

**Cherry-chan: sorry it's so short but I just wanted to go ahead and post it. Please R&R**


	15. Fight with the eight tailed kyuubi part2

Love once again

**Cherry-chan: Here's the next chapter I think you guys will like it! And I think that probably after this chapter there might be a time skip idk yet. Well I'll let you guys decide if you want me to tell what happens or want a time skip ok. But first you have to read this chapter to find out. And I don't own naruto, naruto shippuden, and or it's characters.**

**.: Sakura's POV:.**

' **I tried to warn you, now your going to have to help. And I think you still have a thing for the uchiha, which I mean I can't blame you he is so damn fine!' **said my inner.

' _I do not have a thing for him! And stop drooling over sasuke.' _I yelled at her.

' **But you think he's fine to.'** she yelled back.

' _No I do not!'_ I said and then block her out.

I heard Karin yell " Sasuke-kun!"

I snapped from my train of thought and looked up. And saw bee slice sasuke and then he was about to stab him.

We all ran toward them.

Suigetsu stopped bee's sword with his. Then bee streamed lighting into his blade.

' _Damn.' _I thought to myself.

**(A/N: singing it italics)**

I started singing and healed sasuke while I projected my voice and was fighting bee at the same time.

_They say  
They don't trust  
You, me, we, us  
So we'll fall  
If we must  
Cause it's you, me  
And it's all about  
It's all about_

It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
There's a thing that they can't touch  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us  
all about us  
We'll run away if we must  
'Cause ya know  
It's all about us (It's all about us)  
It's all about love (It's all about us)  
In you I can trust (It's all about us)  
It's all about us

If they hurt you  
They hurt me too  
So we'll rise up  
Won't stop  
And it's all about  
It's all about

It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
There's a thing that they can't touch  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us  
all about us  
We'll run away if we must  
'Cause ya know  
It's all about us (It's all about us)  
It's all about love (It's all about us)  
In you I can trust (It's all about us)  
It's all about us

They don't know  
They can't see  
Who we are  
Fear is the enemy  
Hold on tight  
Hold on to me  
'Cause tonight

It's all about us  
It's all about  
All about us  
There's a thing that they can't touch  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
There's a thing that they can't touch  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
All about us  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
There's a thing that they can't touch  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)

It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
We'll run away if we must  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
We'll run away if we must  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)

It's all about us (It's all about us)  
It's all about love (It's all about us)  
In you I can trust (It's all about us)

It's all about us

I stopped healing sasuke and then bee ran up and I punch him and he went flying backwards and made the whole ground shake when he hit the building.

He got up again.

" Damn why don't you just give up?!" I yelled at him.

" Because I would never lose to orochimaru's little sister and Itachi's girlfriend!" said bee.

" FOR THE THOUSANTH TIME I AM NOT ITACHI'S GIRLFRIEND!!" I screamed at him.

" You are itachi's girl." he said.

" No I'm not!" I said.

Then sasuke got up.

" Sasuke let's do this together!" said Suigetsu.

Then him, sasuke attacked him. Bee punched Suigetsu in the stomach and then he caught his hand.

" Sasuke get us both now!" Suigetsu said.

Sasuke used chidori oh bee and Suigetsu. Then jugo's arm deformed and he punched bee. When all the dust cleared bee was gone.

" Where did he go?" jugo asked.

" Karin." sasuke said.

" I'm on it!" she said and then closed her eyes and focused then pointed to the mountains behind her.

Sasuke then got on jugo's deformed arm and jugo flung sasuke toward where Karin pointed.

Bee attacked and sasuke dodged it but then bee started heading toward us. Jugo pushed us all off the side then me and Suigetsu fell and jugo still had Karin. Suigetsu fell in the water and I flew, jugo and Karin were close to the water. Sasuke then came down there.

" Is everyone ok?" he asked.

" More or less." said Karin.

Then bee came after sasuke but he used mangekyo sharingan and caught bee in a genjustus. Bee fell to the ground and I landed beside jugo.

Sasuke grabbed his eye and then turned around and bee hit him in the chest and sasuke went flying back.

" Sasuke!" Karin yelled.

Jugo ran and caught sasuke.

Me and Karin ran up to them.

Sasuke's neck and chest portion had been blow off, organs and all!

I closed my eyes and then opened them and Kaeigan was activated, I started healing sasuke and repaired his organs and everything and he woke up and sat up.

" Sasuke you ok?" I asked him.

" Yeah." he said.

I tears streamed down my face and I wrapped my arms around him and kissed his lips. And then pulled away and hugged him. " I love you sasuke-kun." I said and then got up and went to bee.

" You will pay for hurting him!" I said.

Then I moved and got behind him and kicked him then got behind him again and punched him and I kept doing this and then I punched him upward and then punch as hard as I could and he made a huge crack in the ground. I jumped down.

" And that's what happens when you hurt someone dear to me!" I said and then went up to him and did a jutus that would make him sleep until I released it. Then I went back to sasuke.

" Sakura, you said you loved me?!" sasuke said.

" I do, even if I told myself I wouldn't fall in love with you again I just couldn't help it, you are my one true love!" I said and blushed.

" I love you too." sasuke said.

I looked at him and then he kissed me and I kissed back, we pulled apart.

" What do you say we go home, cause I'm beat!" I said.

" Yeah." they said.

Jugo got bee and carried him and me and sasuke walked with our fingers entwined together, And Suigetsu and Karin walked beside me. And we went home.

**Cherry-chan: The end of this chapter. So do you want me to do a time skip or do you want to know what happens the time skip, if you want it will be two years later, or do you want me to write about what happens in the two years? So let me know and sorry it's so short and please R&R, thanks. ^^**


	16. Jounin Exams part 1

Love once again?

**Cherry-chan: Ok so here's the next chapter! I don't own naruto, naruto shippuden, and or it's characters.**

**Two years later, in the hokage's office**

**.: Normal POV:.**

" Lady tsunade, sakura hasn't came back in two years." said ino.

" And we can't find a trace of her scent!" said kiba.

" It's like she vanished from the face of the earth!" said neji.

' _Can sakura cloak her chakra and scent?'_ Tsunade asked herself.

" Lady tsunade?" lee asked.

" What?" tsunade said snapping from her train of thought.

" Well the jounin exams are coming up soon, so maybe sakura will show up to take them." Said shikamaru.

" Hmm you maybe onto something shikamaru." said tsunade.

" But where could sakura have been hiding for the last two years?" Asked ten-ten.

" W-we've s-s-searched e-e-everywhere." said hinata.

" But why would she leave in the first place?" naruto said and slammed his hand on tsunade's desk.

" If she does show up to take the jounin exams then she may be against all of us." said tsunade.

" But she'll have a new team because you have to enter as a team." said neji.

" Neji's right." said tsunade.

" So we'll wait and see." said kakashi.

**Three Days later**

**At the Jounin exams**

" Do you think sakura will show?" ino asked.

" I don't know." said kiba.

Then the door opened.

They all looked up.

**.: Sakura's POV:.**

" Sakura?" I heard a familiar voice ask.

I looked over to my right and saw naruto and all my old friends. They came over to us.

" Sakura?" naruto asked again.

" Yeah." I said.

He looked me up and down. I heard sasuke, jugo, and Suigetsu growl.

" You changed so much." kiba said.

" Sakura why did you leave the village?" naruto asked.

" I owe you no explanation." I said.

" But sakura we've all been so worried about you." said ino.

" Like she really cares." Karin snorted.

" And who is the red headed bitch?" asked ten-ten.

" Who are you calling a bitch? You piece of-" Karin said.

I cut her off.

" This is Karin and yeah she's a bitch but at least she's a damn good one!" I said and started walking away.

" Hey billboard brow, where are you going?" ino said.

I stopped and then vanished.

" Where did she go?" ino asked.

Then I slammed her against the wall with a kunai knife against her throat.

" Listen I'm not the same little kid I was when you knew me. You call me billboard brow again and I will kill you without hesitation. Got it?" I said.

She nodded slowly. I pushed away from her and the kunai knife vanished.

I walked back to my team and we went to take a set.

**.: Normal POV:.**

" Ino are you all right?" ten-ten asked.

" Yeah." ino said.

" Sakura has changed!" said lee.

" She isn't the same sakura we knew, she's cold and dark now." said shikamaru.

" And did you see what she was wearing?" kiba asked.

" Yeah." said naruto.

" Some white booty shorts, a white long sleeve belly shirt, with her belly button pierced, white fingerless gloves, and white high-heel boots that come up to mid thigh. Talk about sexy. And did you see how big her chest has gotten? Yummy!" said kiba.

" Kiba your such a perv!" ino said.

" Well I'm a male and eighteen your point is?" He said.

Ino just dropped it.

" Sakura, why are you with sasuke?" naruto asked.

" Like I said before, I owe you no explanation." she said.

" But Sakura you could at least tell us! We have been worried about you." said ten-ten.

" W-w-we t-tho-thought s-som-something b-bad m-m-might h-have h-happened to y-you." Hinata stuttered.

**.: Sakura's POV:.**

" W-w-we t-tho-thought s-som-something b-bad m-m-might h-have h-happened to y-you." Hinata stuttered.

" What the hell is up with her talking?" Karin yelled.

" Karin hush." I said.

" Hmph alright fine." she said.

" Look we're just here to take the jounin exams. So leave us the hell alone." said Suigetsu.

" You stay out of it shark boy." kiba said.

" Suigetsu just shut up and sit down." Sasuke told him.

Suigetsu did as told.

Then Ibiki Morino showed up with a lot of other jounin.

" Alright we will start the jounin exams now." said ibiki.

" We will call you up and you give us your registration papers. And you will get a number, there are numbers on the tables so once you get your number find the seat that matches the number and sit in it. Then wait for further instructions." said ibiki.

Everyone formed a line.

I got number 64, Sasuke got number 92, Karin got number 35, Suigetsu got number 10, and Jugo got number 81.

They handed out the test and then ibiki started telling us the rules.

" Ok, the rules are-" ibiki started, but I cut him off.

" The rules are if you or one of the other jounin's see us cheating two or more times then you will be ask to leave and disqualified from the jounin exams." I said.

" Sakura?" ibiki said.

" Sup biki." I said.

He smiled. " So you finally decided to come back." he said.

" Yeah to take the jounin exams then I'm out of this fucking village for good." I said.

His smile vanished.

" Hey saku I don't think he likes that answer!" said Suigetsu.

" And you know what I don't like, Suigetsu?" Karin asked him.

" What?" Suigetsu asked.

" YOU!" Karin yelled.

" Yeah I don't like you either. So why don't you go and jump off a cliff that way no has to deal with your annoying ass anymore."

" Suigetsu why you son of a-" Karin started, I cut her off.

" Karin, Suigetsu both of you shut the fuck up or I'll kill both of you." I hissed at them.

They shut up.

Ibiki was shocked, I could tell.

" Umm ok then lets start the exam." said ibiki.

We started.

There were about 20 teams that got kicked out for cheating.

Then anko came in.

' _Great! Just great, she's the instructor for the next part of the exam. She's a freak! Since she was trained by orochimaru I wouldn't expect anything less.' _I thought to myself.

" Who's ready for the next part of the jounin exams?" she asked and then smirked.

**Cherry-chan: Ok, that's the end of this chapter and so, so sorry it's late. But I've been busy, I had drivers ed, and then exams. But I'm out for summer now so I'll be able to update it more often and I'm working on blood, blood, and more blood. So be looking for the next chapter of that. Please R&R.**


	17. Jounin Exams part 2

Love once again?

**Cherry-chan: Here's the next chapter. I don't own naruto, naruto shippuden, and or it's characters.**

**.: Sakura's POV:.**

I sighed.

We went to the forest of death.

'_Damn this is basically like the chunin exams! Why is it so much alike?'_ I asked myself.

Jugo put his hand on my shoulder. " Are you alright sakura-chan?" he asked.

I looked back at him and nodded.

"Alright listen up!" said anko.

I looked at her.

"We are going to start now." anko said.

I sighed. And my team looked at me a little worriedly.

"You will have three days. Every team will have to two scrolls, you have to try and get as many as you possibly can within two days. The ones without scrolls, that live, that will be the end of the Jounin exams for you. But If your scrolls get taken you have a chance to get them back, but if the third day comes and you have no scroll that's the end for you. Now you have two days to get as many scrolls as you can, but the third day you have to try and find the tower that's hidden by and illusion and then once you find it you have to figure out a way to get in without being killed. You can either have one scroll or more to pass. But you must at least have one!" said anko.

"Everyone understand?" she asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Then get in line and get your scrolls." she said.

We did as told. Everyone had there scrolls.

"Alright the second stage to the Jounin exams begin, now." she said.

And everyone was off.

We went into the forest a little ways, and then stopped next to a big tree.

"Alright sakura, I want you to hide our charka and Karin I want you to find the nearest people to us." sasuke told us.

We nodded.

I cloaked our chakra and Karin found the nearest people. We leapt up in a tree and then hopped nimbly from branch to branch. All that could be seen was blurs of black, pink, white, red, and orange, from our speed, and the only sound that could be heard was the leaves rustling in the wind. We stopped and slowly analyzed our targets.

"Sakura, take the girl of the group, I'll take the tall slim male and jugo you take the big male and Suigetsu, Karin the two of you stay here in case we need back up and no fussing." sasuke said.

We all nodded.

Me, sasuke, and jugo jumped from the branch and got ready to attack. I took out a kunai knife and held it in my right hand ready to fling it at the girl. We I heard something.

"Suigetsu you jerk." Karin yelled, and then her and Suigetsu can falling out of the tree and in front of the group.

'_Damn those two!' _I mentally yelled at myself.

I lunged from the tree and at the girl and made a cut across her back. She fell to the ground gripping her back. Her teammates drew their kunai and came at me. I turned to them, ready for there attack, but jugo and sasuke started fighting them. I sensed something behind me and whirled around just in time to catch the girls fist. I had a tight grip and started bending her hand back. "AAHH." she screamed in pain as her bones started to crack. "Where's the scrolls?" I asked her. No answer. I started bending her hand back farther. "Where are the scrolls?" I asked her again. Still no answer. I bent her arm further back to where if I bent it back anymore it was surely to break her bone in half. "Where are the scrolls?" I asked for the third and last time. "In my bag." she said in defeat.

"Suigetsu come here." I told him, still holding on to the girls hand.

Suigetsu did as told.

"Look in her bag for the scrolls." I told him.

He looked in there and pulled out two scrolls.

"Hand them to me." I said.

He did.

I looked at them and made sure they were real and they were.

"We've got them." I told sasuke and jugo.

I hit a pressure point in the girls neck and she fell unconscious, sasuke and jugo did the same with those guys.

I put the two scrolls in the sleeves of my shirt.

Then we leapt in the trees and went to find more competition.

.

.

.

**Two days later**

We were now trying to find the tower. We have twenty scrolls in all.

'_There were a hundred and thirty teams in all, when we first started. Minus the twenty that got kicked out for being caught cheating on the first part of the exam, so when we started the second part there were one hundred and ten teams left, so now minus another twenty, that would leave ninety. And not to mention other teams getting more scrolls, so there's likely and probably will be a preliminary round. If I remember correctly if there are more than thirty teams still in the exam that would be approximately ninety people since it's usually three ninjas per team. But with our chase it would be ninety-two, since we have five people on our team. But there could always be less teams. But if it's not less than thirty people then the exam has to have a preliminary round due to rules, but if it is even less than that the hokage and proctor can also hold a preliminary round if they choose. So it's hard to say what will happen.' _I thought to my self.

"Sakura!" I heard Suigetsu yelled.

"Huh?" I asked.

He looked at me.

"What's with you?" he asked looking a me worriedly.

"Nothing just thinking about something's, that's all and don't worry about me I'm fine." I said and smiled softly at him.

He smiled back, "Yeah sure whatever you say, cherry blossom."

"I found the tower." Sasuke said, and preformed a genjustus release technique. The tower slowly appeared and then there where about a million kunai launched at us. Sasuke took out his katana and deflected the kunai headed toward him, Suigetsu grabbed the throat cleaver and did the same, me, Karin, and jugo grabbed kunai's and deflected the ones that were headed toward us.

We ran toward the tower dodging kunai, Shuriken, and senbon.

"Hey watch out there's poison on the senbon." I warned.

"Gotcha." they said.

We finally reached the tower and went inside.

"God that was a lot of work." Suigetsu said.

"So this team made it." said anko.

We nodded.

"Nice job." she said.

"Now you can take a rest until the rest of the teams arrive." she said.

We went into where the chunin exam preliminaries where held and sat down waiting.

.

.

.

**One hour later**

The teams started coming in. Everyone was ready for what our next task would be. We were just waiting on a few people and I had a feeling tsunade was going to be furious once she got here and her eyes landed on me.

Another thirty minutes passed and then shizune, tsunade, anko, and a few other ninja poofed in. Tsunade looked over all of us and stopped when she got to me, she clenched her fist in a ball, and the look on her face looked pained.

I stared at her.

"Sakura how could you?" she asked.

"How could I what?" I asked.

"How could you leave the village for two years? I trusted you!" she yelled.

I looked at her.

"We both knew before you took me in as your apprentice that there was a highly chance I would betray you and the village. I mean I am orochimaru's little sister after all and everyone use to tell me Haruno's are traitors. So if they think that of my clan then why not prove them bastards correct." I said and smirked.

"I'm going to wiped that smirk off that pretty little face of yours." tsunade hissed.

"Bring it shishou." I said and balled up my fist.

"Don't call me that, until you come back to this village and so you are worthy of being my apprentice." tsunade said and launched at me.

I launched at tsunade and sasuke ducked so I wouldn't hit him.

**Cherry-chan: I'll end it here cause I love cliff hangers lol. But I'll update it soon so you won't be wondering what happened between sakura and tsunade. R&R thanks ^^ **


	18. Sakura vs Tsunade

Love once again?

**Cherry-chan: Hello everyone well this is probably going to be a short chapter since it's only going to be about the fight between tsunade and sakura, it's just a small fight. I don't own naruto, naruto shippuden, and or it's characters.**

**.:Normal POV:.**

Tsunade punched sakura, and she disappeared in a puff of smoke. Tsunade landed on the ground and looked around her.

"Sasuke don't you think we should stop sakura?" Suigetsu asked sasuke.

"If you want to be the one to get in between a pissed sakura and her target, go right ahead." sasuke said.

"Umm never mind." Suigetsu said, shivering at the thought.

Sakura appeared below tsunade and gave her an upper cut. Tsunade went flying in the air. Sakura appeared above her and kicked her down toward the ground. Tsunade hit making a huge crater in the ground and sakura balled up her fist and hit tsunade making the ground crack and the walls to shake, everyone lost there balance and fell to the ground. Sakura was about to hit tsunade again when sasuke, grabbed her around the waist and slammed her into the wall, Suigetsu, Karin, and jugo got in front of tsunade just in case sakura got out of Sasuke's grip. The medical core started healing tsunade. She slowly sat up and looked at sakura, everyone else looked at sakura too.

"Let go of me!" sakura yelled pushing against sasuke.

"Sakura stop it, it's over!" he said.

"It's not over until she's dead." sakura yelled, getting out of Sasuke's grip and running toward tsunade. Jugo and Suigetsu grabbed her arms while Karin stood in front of tsunade still. Sasuke ran up and got in sakura's face.

"I said it's over sakura, give up." sasuke said, giving her a death glare.

"Go to hell uchiha." sakura yelled.

"Oh shit, she's really pissed." Suigetsu said.

Jugo and Karin nodded.

Sasuke slapped sakura across the face and then shook her.

"Sakura, listen to me it's done, you are not fighting tsunade anymore, you are not going to kill her, get that threw your thick, stubborn head." sasuke yelled at her.

"I will kill her, and you if you stand in my way." sakura threatened.

Sasuke smashed his lips on sakura's and she started calming down. She started to kiss him back, and tried to make it into a heated kiss, but sasuke pulled away.

"I'm sorry for telling you to go to hell sasuke." sakura said.

"What the hell, why does that always work for him? When I tried it, it didn't work." Suigetsu yelled.

Sasuke quickly turned and grabbed Suigetsu by the collar giving him a death glare.

"I thought I made it clear. You kiss her you die." sasuke said in a deadly tone.

Suigetsu nodded a little scared. Sasuke let him go and then turned to sakura.

"Why didn't you tell me about him kissing you?" sasuke asked.

"Because I didn't remember, I was in killer mode." sakura said and smiled lightly and hugged him.

"There's no need to be jealous sasuke." sakura said.

Sasuke backed away.

"I'm not jealous!" he said and blushed slightly.

"Really so why are you blushing for?" Suigetsu said.

Sasuke knocked Suigetsu on the head, and growled, "Shut up."

Sakura laughed softly.

Karin looked at sakura and noticed something and before she could stop herself she yelled out, "Sakura, are you pregnant?"

Sakura looked down at her stomach and sasuke swirled around quick and looked at her stomach too. Everyone else looked to.

'_Damn you Karin!'_ sakura thought to herself.

**Cherry-chan: I know it's short sorry. I'll make the next one soon. R&R ^_^**


	19. Sasuke vs Sai

Love once again?

**Cherry-chan: Hey everyone, I have gotten back into writing this story lol, well I hope you all enjoy it and thank you for the reviews.**

**.:Recap:.**

Karin looked at sakura and noticed something and before she could stop herself she yelled out, "Sakura, are you pregnant?"

Sakura looked down at her stomach and sasuke swirled around quick and looked at her stomach too. Everyone else looked to.

'_Damn you Karin!'_ sakura thought to herself.

**.:End of recap:.**

Sakura turned furious.

"DO I LOOK PREGNANT TO YOU?" she yelled, making Karin and everyone else flinch.

Karin nodded slowly. Sakura looked at her stomach then at sasuke.

"Do I really look pregnant, sasuke?" sakura asked fear in her eyes.

He nodded.

Sakura sat down and started crying and said, "That's impossible, I can't be pregnant we haven't even done anything in about 10 months."

"Have you done anything with anyone else?" sasuke reluctantly asked her.

Sakura looked at sasuke in disbelief. Sasuke and his teammates knew what was about to happen, jugo and Suigetsu lunged at sakura, when she got up and was about to hurt sasuke, they grabbed her arms and held her back barely.

"What the hell do you take me for, some kind of slut?" sakura yelled.

"Sakura I know your not a slut, but how should I know. You could have did something with Suigetsu or jugo. Or when you got kidnapped you could have been raped." sasuke said remembering how they found sakura, after she had been kidnapped, about two months ago.

.

.

.

**.:Flashback:.**

"I sense sakura's charka coming from this way." Karin said, as they all were running to find sakura.

Karin led them to a small cottage.

"She's in there." Karin said.

"Ok so we have two ways we could do this. 1. Bust in there. 2. Sneak in there, which are we going to do sasuke?" Suigetsu said.

"Get your damn hands off of me!" sakura yelled from inside.

"Bust in there!" sasuke said.

Jugo busted the door down and they all jumped in. Sakura was naked and bent over a couch with her ass up in the air and a blind fold over her eyes. There were three guys, one holding sakura's hands, one messing with her chest, and another behind her with his pants down and he was holding onto sakura's sides like he just got done pounding into her. Sasuke growled and punched the guy that was behind her, jugo grabbed the guy that was holding her hands, Suigetsu hit, the guy that was messing with her boobs, with the throat cleavers handle, and Karin ran up to sakura, who took off the blind fold. And then she fell down onto the couch and started shaking.

"Sakura where are your clothes?" Karin asked.

Sakura started crying and kept shaking, she couldn't stand or anything.

Sasuke, jugo, and Suigetsu finished them guys off and then went over to sakura and Karin.

"She won't talk." Karin said.

"I found her clothes!" said Suigetsu, while holding up tore white clothes.

Sasuke took off his black cloak and wrapped it around sakura and picked her up bridal style.

"It's ok now!" he said and they walked out.

**.:End of flashback:.**

"As if I would ever do anything with Suigetsu, or jugo. Not that you two aren't attractive or anything." sakura said.

"It's ok we understand." jugo said.

Sakura looked at sasuke.

"What are we going to do?" she asked.

"There's no possibility your pregnant by one of us, so.." sasuke didn't finish he grabbed his Kanata, and stabbed it threw sakura's stomach.

"SASUKE!" sakura yelled.

Sasuke withdrew his sword from her.

"I can't have you pregnant by someone else." he said.

Sakura healed herself, and looked at sasuke in disbelief.

Sakura and her team walked back to there spot and formed a line again. Tsunade got back in front and started telling them the rules.

"Ok so there is going to be a preliminary round." she said.

"I knew it!" sakura said to herself.

"So if there's anyone that would like to withdraw do so now." said tsunade.

'_Haha as if anyone would withdraw!' _sakura thought to herself.

Sasuke looked back at sakura.

'_Maybe I should get sakura to withdraw!'_ sasuke thought and then shivered at what would probably happen.

**.:What would probably happen:.**

"Sakura I think maybe you should withdraw." sasuke told her.

Sakura looked at sasuke like he was stupid and so did the rest of his teammates, they took a few steps back from sakura. They stepped back a couple of feet away, instead of just a few steps.

"What was that sasuke?" sakura asked in a soft, yet deadly tone.

"Maybe you should withdraw." sasuke said with an expressionless face, but really on the inside was fearing for his life.

"That's what I thought you said." she said with a gleam in her eye, that said your dead.

She disappeared and hit him on the head, he went face first to the ground and then blackness consumed him.

**.:Back to reality:.**

"SASUKE!" sakura yelled and slapped sasuke on the head.

"OW! What is it?" he asked rubbing his head.

"Your up." sakura said pointing to a screen with the words, Sasuke Uchiha vs. Sai.

"I'm fighting my replacement?" sasuke said.

"He may be your replacement, but there's no way he's as great as the real thing." sakura said and slapped Sasuke's butt to get him moving.

He jumped and walked to where sai was and stood in front of him.

Sasuke looked at sakura, who smiled a little.

"Now if the rest of you will move to the upper area." said the procter.

Sakura walked up to sasuke and pecked him on the lips and said, "Good luck."

"Good luck, sasuke-san." jugo said.

"You better win, sasuke!" Suigetsu said with a smirk.

"Good luck, sasuke-kun." Karin said and smiled flirtatiously.

Sakura went and grabbed Karin by the wrist and dragged her to the stairs leading up to the upper area, and she made sure to make Karin fall and then dragged her up the stairs, making sure karins butt hit every step.

"OW, sakura that hurts!" Karin yelled.

"Tsk, tsk, sakura jealousy is a terrible thing." Suigetsu said shaking his pointer finger back and forth.

"Suigetsu if you keep talking your going to take a ride down the toilet again." Sakura yelled, causing everyone to look at them.

"Oh do I get to take a shower with you again afterwards?" he asked, with a suspicious gleam in his eyes.

"Hell no!" sakura said and turned to watch the fight.

Everyone looked at sai and sasuke.

"Begin!" said the procter, and he stepped back.

Sasuke activated his sharingan.

Sai took out a scroll and used the technique super Beast Mimicry and a lion came from the scroll. The Lion lunged at sasuke, who dodged it and used his kanata to slice through it.

'_Nice sasuke.'_ sakura thought to herself.

Sasuke wanted to end this battle so he activated his Mangekyō Sharingan.

'_Shit sasuke, what the hell are you thinking? If you bleed don't you dare coming crying to me to heal you.'_ sakura thought to herself, remembering her telling sasuke not to use his Mangekyō Sharingan.

**.:Flashback:.**

"Sasuke, when you fight what ever you do don't use your Mangekyō Sharingan, ok?" sakura said.

"Hn." was his reply.

"I'm serious sasuke, if you use it then I won't heal you, I swear!" sakura said in a stern voice.

"Ok." sasuke said.

**.:End of flashback:.**

Sakura just watched as sasuke caught sai in a genjustus. Sasuke's right eye started bleeding. He grabbed his right eye quickly.

"Gah!" he said and fell to his knees.

"Sasuke stop using the Mangekyō, if keep it up your going to go blind!" sakura yelled.

Sai yelled out and fell to the floor unconscious, from the genjustus.

The procter checked sai.

"Sai is unable to continue, the winner is Sasuke Uchiha." the procter announced.

Sasuke then fell to the ground paralyzed, from over using the Mangekyō Sharingan.

"Sasuke!" karin, jugo, and Suigetsu screamed and jumped down to him.

Sakura stayed where she was.

The three of them looked at her.

"Sakura he needs medical attention now." jugo said.

"I told him not to use it in the first place, so now he has to learn from his mistakes." sakura said with her arms crossed.

"His heart is failing!" jugo said.

'_Damn I won't let him die, I'll heal him since his heart is failing, I mean he is my husband after all.'_ sakura thought to herself and jumped down there and ran to sasuke.

The other three moved out of her way. Sakura examined him and then gasped.

**Cherry-chan: That's all of this chapter and sorry it took so long. I wanted it to be much longer, but it just didn't turn out that way. Sadly. Oh and here's the way I was thinking about making this go.**

_Sasuke and sai were fighting, sasuke punched sai who dodged it and then sai tried to knock Sasuke's feet out from under him. Sakura was watching and then felt something snap and looked down._

"_Karin my water just broke." she said._

_Karin, jugo, and Suigetsu looked at her._

"_Your pregnant?" Suigetsu asked._

_Karin looked at sakura and then went to the railing._

"_Sasuke sakura's water just broke!" she yelled._

_Sasuke kept fighting sai and said, "Ok that's good."_

_And then he registered what karin just said and stopped and looked up at her and yelled, "What?"_

"_Sakura's water just broke!" karin repeated._

_Sai punched sasuke, who went flying backwards. He got up and said to sai, "Hang on a minute I'm having wife problems."_

"_But sakura's not pregnant!" sasuke said._

_Sakura screamed._

"_Hey there's a head coming out down there!" Suigetsu said running to the railing freaked out._

"_Karin, umm I think you should help her." jugo said running to the railing looking like he was about to puke._

"_You idiots, don't leave her alone! She's giving birth!" karin said running to sakura._

"_Sasuke get your damned ass up here!" sakura screamed._

_Sasuke jumped up there and passed out the moment he saw the head coming out._

"_Sasuke!" Suigetsu said and saw the baby's head and fell out cold._

_Jugo did the same thing._

"_Men are useless." karin said._

_Tsunade and shizune and the medical core came running up there. Shizune and karin held sakura's hands and tsunade got between sakura's legs. _

"_Ok now sakura push." tsunade said._

_Sakura did so and screamed her lungs out._

"_Come on one more time!" tsunade said._

_Sakura did so and the baby came out._

"_It's a healthy baby boy." said tsunade._

_Sakura smiled happily while panting, and the three guys was still out, karin hugged sakura._

**Cherry-Chan: Well that's what I was going to make happen, but oh well. And I know the girls water doesn't break and then she has the baby like right after, it usually takes hours and hours in labor, but I don't have hours and hours and plus I wanted that baby out as soon as possible lol, anyway please leave a review, and thank you so much for the reviews that I have gotten, I can't believe I almost have a hundred reviews for this story, I'm so glad all of you like it, and thank you for the support, it's very sweet of you to read my stories and review them. I'll make chapter 20as soon as I can.**


	20. Saving Sasuke

**Love once again?**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own naruto, naruto shippuden and or it's characters.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**20: Saving Sasuke**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**:::::::::::::::::::::**

**.:Recap:.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::**

"His heart is failing!" jugo said.

'_Damn I won't let him die, I'll heal him since his heart is failing, I mean he is my husband after all.'_ sakura thought to herself and jumped down there and ran to sasuke.

The other three moved out of her way. Sakura examined him and then gasped.

**:::::::::::::::::::::**

**.:End of Recap:.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::**

"Sakura, what's wrong?" Jugo asked, with a worried look.

"His entire nerves system has shut down," sakura said. "It's going to take about everything I have to get his heart going and his nerves system back to working properly!"

"But you're the bad ass medic! The one that can heal anything with little effort." Suigetsu said.

"I was pregnant that takes some of my strength away and I had to heal myself, when Sasuke stabbed me and just me not the baby. So you see I haven't that much more strength." Sakura said.

"Ok, I see your point." Suigetsu said.

"So what are you going to do?" Karin asked.

"Heal him, what else?" Sakura said and held her hands out over, Sasuke.

**(A/N: Italics is singing! I don't own this song either.)**

A soft green glow covered Sakura's hands. She started singing.

__

Any moment everything can change  
Feel the wind on your shoulder  
For a minute all the world can wait  
Let go of your yesterday

Can you hear it calling?  
Can you feel it in your soul?  
Can you trust it's longing  
And take control?

Fly, open up the part of you that wants to hide away  
And you can shine, forget about the reasons  
Why you can't in life and start to try  
'Cause it's your time, time to fly

All your worries, leave them somewhere else  
Find a dream you can follow  
Reach for something when there's nothing left  
And the world's feeling hollow

Can you hear it calling?  
Can you feel it in your soul?  
Can you trust it's longing  
And take control?

Fly, open up the part of you that wants to hide away  
And you can shine, forget about the reasons  
Why you can't in life and start to try  
'Cause it's your time, time to fly

And when you're down and feel alone  
Just want to run away  
Trust yourself and don't give up  
You know you're better than anyone else

Any moment everything can change  
Feel the wind on your shoulder  
For a minute all the world can wait  
Let go of yesterday

"It's not working!" Karin said.

Sakura stopped and looked at her hands and said, "Why isn't he healing?"

Then she placed her hands on him and pushed them down, a pink glow covering Sakura's hands, then the glow turned into a pink blaze. As she sung.

__

Fly, open up the part of you that wants to hide away  
And you can shine, forget about the reasons  
Why you can't in life and start to try

Fly, forget about the reasons  
Why you can't in life and start to try  
'Cause it's your time, time to fly

Any moment everything can change

**(A/N: Italics is thinking again.)**

Sasuke, slowly started to wake up and sat up.

"Hey don't push yourself." Sakura said and put her hands on Sasuke's shoulders.

"Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"Of course, who else would it be?" Sakura said, with a smile.

Sasuke grabbed Sakura and hugged her very tightly to his chest.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?" Sakura asked.

"I thought I was going to die." he said.

"Sasuke, you over used your Mangekyō Sharingan, but your ok now I promise." Sakura said.

Sasuke pulled away from Sakura and yelled at her, "I almost died, don't tell me I'm ok and don't promise me things your not sure of. Damn Sakura sometimes your such a dumbass."

Sakura slapped Sasuke across the face and said, "Don't be an ass, when I just saved your damn life."

"I'm sorry, Sakura." Sasuke said and looked down.

Sakura took her forefinger and thumb on Sasuke's chin and pulled it up so he was looking at her and then she kissed his lips hard. He kissed her back, they pulled apart.

"I love you." Sasuke said.

"I love you too." Sakura said back and hugged him.

"Ok, ok stop being lovey, dovey!" Suigetsu said.

"Your just jealous, because your not getting my love." Sakura said.

"If that's the case. Then give me some love!" Suigetsu said, while smirking.

"No the only person she'll give love is me." Sasuke said.

"I don't know about that, she did give Itachi love." Suigetsu said.

"That's it I'm gonna kill you, Suigetsu." Sasuke said and got up running after Suigetsu.

"Sasuke, you shouldn't be running around!" Sakura yelled and grabbed Sasuke by his shirt collar.

"Fine, then you chase him and kill him." Sasuke said.

"Ok!" Sakura said and tackled, a still running Suigetsu.

"OW!" Suigetsu said.

"Say your sorry." Sakura said.

"Never!" Suigetsu said.

Sakura started banging his head against the floor and said, "Say it!"

Suigetsu yelled, "Ok, ok I'm sorry, now will you please stop banging my head against the floor, before I go into a coma or something."

Sakura stopped and got off of him and looked at Sasuke and said, "Happy now?"

Sasuke nodded and smirked.

"Damn Sakura!" Naruto yelled.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"You started banging his head on the floor!" He said.

"Yeah, your point is?" She said.

"Never mind." He said.

Sakura rolled her eyes.

Everyone went back up to the upper area.

"The next two that will fight is…." the proctor said.

The names switched on the screen. Then it stopped.

"They are Sakura Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki." the proctor said.

"What?" Naruto yelled.

__

'_Dammit! Why do I have to fight Naruto?' _Sakura thought to herself.

Some looked at the screen in shock and then some looked back and forth from Naruto to Sakura.

**Cherry-chan: Dun, dun, dun! I wonder what will happen next? And OMG she has to fight Naruto? Poor Sakura and Naruto too for the matter.**


	21. Naruto's death and Sasuke's decision

_**Love once again?**_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own naruto, naruto shippuden and or it's characters.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**21: Naruto's death and Sasuke's decision **

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**.:Recap:.**

"They are Sakura Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki." the proctor said.

"What?" Naruto yelled.

_'Dammit! Why do I have to fight Naruto?' _Sakura thought to herself.

Some looked at the screen in shock and then some looked back and forth from Naruto to Sakura.

**.:End of Recap:.**

Naruto and Sakura went down to the lower area. Everyone watched in silence.

"Naruto, I want to fight you." Sakura said.

Naruto looked at her.

"Fight me with all that you got and don't hold back." Sakura told him.

"But Sakura why do you want to fight me?" Naruto asked her.

"Just fight me Naruto." She said.

Naruto agreed.

The proctor started the match.

Sakura cracked her knuckles and gave Naruto an evil smile.

"Shall we start, Naruto-kun?"

The way she said it made Naruto's knees go weak and he blushed, but it made Sasuke jealous. So much so that he wanted to go and snatch Naruto up by the throat and break him in half, but he resisted.

"Umm ok, Sakura." Naruto said.

Sakura was about to grabbed a kunai and throw it at him, but all of a sudden her head started to throb. She grabbed her head. She started hearing a voice. She dropped to her knees.

"Shut up." She said.

Everyone looked at her worriedly.

"Believe it." She heard Naruto say as a kid.

"Shut up." She said.

"Don't worry Sakura I'll bring Sasuke back." She heard.

"Shut up." She said.

Everyone was still looking at her.

"Sakura, I will keep my promise to you. I will defiantly bring Sasuke back."

"Shut up!" She screamed her eyes shot open and a bright pink sparkle showed in her eyes.

Naruto was bleeding from the chest where his heart was. He bled from the corner of his mouth.

He looked at Sakura and said, "Sakura-chan"

Then he fell in a puddle of his blood.

"Naruto!" all of his friends yelled, while jumping down there.

Sakura looked at Naruto's lifeless body.

Tsunade tried to heal him, but she couldn't because his heart had been blown up from the inside out. Sakura had tears running down her cheeks. She looked at Sasuke with pleading eyes, he nodded. Sakura crawled over to Naruto and placed her right hand over where his heart was and a pink blaze came from her hand as she healed him.

It took about five minutes and then he sat up and looked at her.

"I'm sorry Naruto." Sakura said.

Naruto hugged her and she hugged back.

Sasuke sighed and jumped down there.

"Sakura, do you want to come back to Konoha?" Sasuke asked her.

She nodded, "I'm sorry Sasuke, but I didn't realize how much I missed this place until now." Sakura said.

Sasuke nodded and said, "Ok Sakura, I hope you live a happy life."

Sakura's eyes widened and wrapped her arms around him.

"Sasuke I want you to stay with me." She said.

"I can-" Sasuke started but was cut off by Sakura.

"Stay with me Sasuke. I love you more than anything and it's about time we started trying to have a baby. We need a stable place for that and that place should be here in out home village." Sakura said and looked into Sasuke's eyes while crying.

Sasuke crashed his lips to Sakura's it was a passionate kiss.

"All right, Sakura I'll stay to." He said.

She smiled and knocked him to the ground kissing him so hard. Everyone seemed happy that Sakura and Sasuke where coming back to live in the village.

Tsunade made them swear that it was permanent. She also took Sakura as her apprentice again, even though Sakura had already surpassed her by far.

Ino and Sakura became best friends again. Suigetsu, Karin, and Jugo decided to move into the village too. That way they could remain friends with Sakura and Sasuke.

Sasuke and Naruto became best friends again and rivals too. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi became team 7 again or team Kakashi. Suigetsu, Karin, and Jugo became a three man squad there sensei was Yamato.

Everyone was happy and forgave Sasuke and Sakura for leaving the village.

Now they can live there lives in peace.

WRONG! They may have all been happy, but what they don't know is that someone very powerful is watching and it's only a matter of time before he attacks.

**Cherry-chan: This is so not the end lol. I was going to make this the last chapter and then start a season two. But I decided that I'll just make more chapters and forget about the season two. I know it's short sorry about that. But that's for the reviews and please continue to read it.**


End file.
